Meet Once, Meet Again
by LahtoriReikna
Summary: You could say it's like an entire YYH season, but written as a fanfiction. About a girl named Sana and the YYH gang. Starts off with the team going to the Dark Tournament a second time, since they were the winners of the last one. Many twists and suspense
1. An Odd Job

**Well, I decided to put my YYH Fanfiction I wrote long back on here, with some adjustments here and there.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on the windowsill of my room, listening to my mom talk on the phone downstairs. From what I could hear, she seemed cheerful and liked where the conversation went. Of course, whether she did or not, it did not matter to me one bit. I had a job to do, and I could not put it off.

I had been informed three days ago this group of guys would investigate this old mansion down the street, in the forest that no one dared to venture in. I had to help them from a distance, and not let my presence be known to them. The details? Nothing, that was the only information I got.

And now, three days later, I sat on my windowsill, the window open to let in the cool breeze, looking at the street, waiting for the group of four guys run by. Something zipped under my window at an amazing speed, and three guys walked under a streetlight. I shifted to get a better view, and noticed a guy with red hair run after that fast thing that had passed.

I swung my legs over the side, and held on the side to not fall off. There was no way for me to be sure if this was the group I had been told to tail. But no one in their right state of mind would go out at night and head in the direction of that forest. Unless...

Once the other two people vanished from view, I crouched up on the windowsill, my hands now holding the vertical sides of the window. I felt like a spider. I jumped from the window, a good couple of feet, and managed to grab the streetlight's post, the one the group passed underneath. I swirled down and touched the ground without a sound.

I silently ran after them.

The group ended up going to the mansion, so I had hit the jackpot. The guy with the red hair I noticed before walked in first, followed by the one with slicked black hair. The shortest one went in next, but before he did, he paused and looked my way, though he could not see me for the trees hid me. Finally, the tallest and orange-haired guy took up the rear.

I followed suit, keeping to the walls and shadows.

The smell of blood came and went, then came again, stronger and stayed. How I hated that smell, it made me sick. The group ahead though, did not seem to notice, or just did not care. _Don't stop. Keep walking; it's only a smell. No bodies, just the horrid smell that makes you sick and makes you want to curl up in a ball and cough to no end._ I told that to myself over and over again.

It felt like ages before the group ahead came into a room and stopped. In a quick move, they all got into a fighting stance. I peered through the darkness and saw a huge demon waiting for them. It looked pathetic and weak, something that a normal human with no fighting experience could kill.

Had I been told to follow them for no reason? Was this a joke?

Footsteps came from my end, rushing toward the opened room. The guys could not hear them though, as they had their hands full with the huge one. I finally understood. That demon wasn't the real threat, the ones coming were. And it sounded like many, and to add on to my disgust, the smell of blood worsened.

It did not take long for the demons to reach my view of sight. These looked smaller, much smaller, but much stronger. Something behind me fell with a loud thump, telling me that ugly thing had reached hell. And I could now touch the coming demons.

I had to do something, there are too many for them to handle by themselves. What could I do without being seen at this point? The guys had turned to meet the demons, and if I stepped out, I would be right there in front, completely noticeable. Then it hit me.

I let a couple hundred pass my hideout, then I jumped into the demon fest, easily slaughtering the rest with a punch or kick. _What a boring job. Not even a challenge. I risked being seen to do this worthless thing._

After the rest of mine were lying down on the ground permanently, I quickly slid back into the shadows. The group walked inches away from me the next second.

"That was definitely the most boring job ever," the guy with the slicked black hair said.

I held my breath as they passed, following them back out unnoticed. The daylight burned my eyes when we reached the outside. I can't believe I was in there for that long. My mom must have thought something horrible again at my disappearance.

During my brief two-second blind, I felt a hand go to my throat and push me hard on the wall.

A ticked off and gruff voice said, "Why are you following us?"

* * *

© Copyright LahtoriReikna  
**There's the first chapter. Please be patient, it gets much better once all the explaining is done.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (The "I" person and others to come)**


	2. Sana and the Dark Tournament

**Chapter 2 for Meet Once, Meet Again  
Things are explained in this one, and the fun begins! It'll be a lengthy one, but hang in there!  
**

* * *

"Why are you following us?" the voice asked again, demanding an answer. 

I waited for my eyes to adjust before saying anything. I saw that my throat-grabber was the short guy from the group. He seemed like the kind you did not want to double-cross, or get in trouble with at all. I already disliked him.

"Like I'd tell you, baka," I replied.

His hand tightened on the word baka, and his lip slightly curled up in anger for a second. "Don't play idiocy. I heard you telling yourself not to get sick from the smell of blood. And how to not get noticed by us while killing the other demons."

Telepathic creep. That's why I hated when I did not get any information on the people I had to follow in the shadows.

The other three guys looked at us with unexpressional faces.

"Answer my question Human!" my throat-grabber ordered.

I put a hand on his wrist and pressed my thumb at his vein, which loosened his grip. I did not manage to move his arm an inch though. I smiled to myself, a strong guy, for once. On the other hand, the guy did not like how I loosened his chocking hold.

"Look here, if I told you, I'd get in trouble. And Mr. Demon, I may be human, but give me some credit," I said.

A black hole opened up on the wall, and I slowly vanished through it. "Mr. Demon" seemed determined not to let my throat go, but once his hand started to disappear through the hole, he let go. The second after I vanished from the area, the hole disappeared. "Mr. Demon" scowled and walked over to the others.

"Portal," he growled at them.

"Shouldn't we go tell Koenma about this?" the guy with slicked black hair said.

"Yes, I think we should," the red-head said.

All except "Mr. Demon" started to leave. He looked down at his hand, where he had managed to grab my necklace. He glanced at it, inspecting it. He definitely saw this somewhere before, yet, he knew he has never seen one until today. After a brief pause, he decided to let someone in Spirit World take a look at it.

**_-Spirit World-_**

I now stood in Koenma's office, my fists clenched. I kicked his desk hard, to get his attention away from the screen that showed the four boys leave the forest and walk back onto the street where my house was. Koenma looked at me, startled to see me.

"Sana! You're back..." he said.

"Of course I am! You were watching the screen, didn't you see me being chocked by that demon?" I replied.

"You don't have to yell Sana. I can hear you perfectly clear," Koenma said. "And I did see. I thought I told you not to get caught?"

"You sent me on a fool's job. Those kids could've handled all the demons themselves. Why did you waste my time?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"You'll see," he said. "Just wait for three minutes. Sit on that chair and wait, don't go running off, or else I'm not going to answer."

I let off an annoyed sigh, but obliged and sat down. I waited for three minutes in silence. Finally, the hour long three minutes passed and the door of Koenma's office opened and the guys I followed walked in. I stood up, a fist ready just in case, and they all looked at me shocked.

"What's she doing here!" the guy with slicked black hair demanded.

At the same time, I asked, "What the hell are they doing here!"

Koenma shouted over us, "Quiet!"

We fell quiet. I let my fist down and grudgingly sat back down. The boys walked past me and took some seats far away from me. When the short one passed, I saw something in his hand. A string, a necklace string that's for sure. My hand went immediately to my throat, and to my horror, my necklace was not there.

"Hiei, give Sana her pendant back. I don't want a fight breaking out in my office," Koenma told the short guy when he saw me glare.

Hiei looked down at the pendant, hesitating. He threw it at me before sitting down.

"Now then, you must be wondering why Sana followed you, and why I know her," Koenma said to the boys, then looked at me and said, "And you want to know why I wasted your time."

"Yes," we all answered at the same time.

"First off, Sana, I did not waste your time. I made you follow them so you could see how they handle themselves. These are my Spirit Detectives, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei," Koenma continued, saying their names in the order they sat from left to right. "Do you remember them now?"

I looked at them, "Sure. Yusuke died twice yet lives to tell the tale of death. Kuwabara... he's a dimwit. I'll give him credit for being able to slice the Kakai Barrier. Kurama, fox demon that got shot and got reborn as a human, used to be Yoko. Hiei, Fire Demon, has a Jagan eye, telepathic, stole from the vault with Kurama and some other worthless demon."

I received glares and weird looks from them, undoubtedly wanting to know why I could retell their lives.

"Right. The reason, Sana, for all of your wasted time, was because I need you to partner up with them for a while. As their being the winner of last years Dark Tournament, they have to go back there and fight again," Koenma said.

"They don't need my help," I said. "I have better things to do then go to a tournament."

"You sure? I heard he's going to enter, or should I say, already entered. His team is ranked second," he told me.

"Okay, fine, I'll go. Don't blame me if something bad happens if I can't make it though," I sneer at him.

The boys seemed to find their voices now, and started asking questions.

"You didn't really explain much," Kuwabara said.

"How about telling who she is?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama added, "You never answered how you know her. Or what she does here."

I stood up and walked toward the door. Before leaving, I turned around at them and told them, "All you need to know is that I'm Sana. What I do here or anywhere else is confidential between me and Koenma."

I left, slamming the door behind me. The boys stood up as well and eyed Koenma suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you, she'll have my head. Just put up with her, she's not that bad once you know her. It's only for the tournament," he told them. "I would've put someone else as the fifth member, but she has a reason for going that isn't just for fun or because she has to. Sana will tell you why sometime."

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Chapter 3 coming soon, and I promise you won't want to stop reading it.  
If you have a great idea for missions and other jobs for the gang, tell me right away, I'll see what I can do. I want to make everything as good as possible.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (Sana and others to come.)**


	3. Problems and Moving Out?

**Chapter 3!  
****This chapter is about the rest of the day. Tells a little more about Sana.  
**

* * *

_He's going to be there. _I told myself that over and over as I walked home late in the afternoon, the same day Koenma told me why he wasted my time. I opened the door to my house and slipped inside unnoticed. I walked around like a cat, hoping not to disturb my mother, who took a nap on the couch. 

I slid through my bedroom door and silently closed it behind me. _Him. HIM!_ I went over to the wall and punched it. I hated him, despised him to no end. After all, he did kill my dad.

"Sana? Are you back?" my mother shouted at the bottom of the stairs.

I had been found out. Now I was going to get yelled at for disappearing last night and not coming home until now. I opened the door a crack and poked my head out. She looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Where were you? You worried me sick!" she told me.

An obvious lie. She doesn't care where I was or if I came back. I replied, "I went for a midnight walk and got lost. Don't worry about it."

"Something came in the mail for you. It's something about a camp... Did you sign up for something without telling me? It says you'll be gone for a month," she went on.

_Wow, Koenma sure was quick on this one. Probably cause he knew I wouldn't say no if he is participating. _I told my mom, "Yeah. It's summer now, so I decided to do something with myself before school starts again."

Well, that wasn't an entire lie. It was summer, and schools were out. But I got kicked out of my old school, so I did not have any to return too. Koenma still hasn't gotten the update on that. If he did... I shivered. I hated it when he yelled at me for getting kicked out of school. It's like I committed the most horrible sin. When in fact, all I did was teach those stupid guys to not pick on seemingly defenceless girls.

Before my mom could say anything else, the phone rang. She went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Another one of her friends. She wouldn't be off the phone for another hour. I went back into my room.

Outside my window, I noticed the guys from earlier standing under the streetlight. _What the hell are they doing? Can't they leave me alone?_ I crept toward the window, hoping to not get any attention drawn toward me. The Yusuke guy looked around at the houses around him. Kurama held something in his hand, undoubtedly an address.

I'm guessing they got lost. My house may be right there, but the entrance was on another street. My house was built right at the intersection of these two minor roads, and somehow, our address ended up having the name of the road that intersected the road, which our entrance was at. My dad said he would get it fixed, but he's not around anymore to do that.

Hiei glanced up at my window, then said something to the others, and they looked my way. I shrunk away from the window. _Telepathic, damn. I completely gave myself away!_ They moved now, toward the correct street. I cursed under my breath. Hadn't they seen enough of me today? I sure had seen enough of them.

The doorbell rang, unsurprisingly. My mom yelled at me, "Answer the door Sana. I'm busy!"

Like I would've let her answer the door and see who awaited me. I vaulted down the stairs and yanked the door open.

"What do you want?" I ordered.

"Sana, we thought this through, and decided that if we're going to be partners for the tournament, we should at least know who you are. And try to get along. Wouldn't it make it easier that way?" Yusuke asked, his hand on the door to keep me from closing it on them.

I looked back at my mom laughing away on the phone, then back at the guys. I sighed. "I won't tell you anything. And you can't come in and I shouldn't go out right now. I'm in enough trouble for being out since last night."

"Trouble? Doesn't Koenma make up an excuse?" Kuwabara asks.

"Only for major jobs. Like the tournament, I'll supposedly be at camp. And my mom isn't someone who-" I started.

"Sana? Who is it? If it's someone selling something, tell them to get a life. If its not, don't you dare leave!" she said, hand over the bottom of the phone.

"-Would fall for an excuse like the one I made up," I finished. "And it would be even worse if she saw you. I have enough problems okay, don't make more."

I forced the door closed and locked it. I did not care if they thought I had lied about having enough problems already. Just to make things worse, right that second, my communicator went off. I took out my black communicator and flipped it open, to see Koenma on the screen.

"Sana. We need you here again. There's been a-" Koenma started.

"Koenma, I'm in enough trouble I told you. I got lucky the phone rang. If I leave again for a minor things as a shield leakage," I told him.

Koenma let off an annoyed sigh, "Isn't it time you thought about leaving that place? You're seventeen and capable of managing on your own."

"You know why I can't. Unless I turn eighteen and can legally move out, my mom will send out the detectives and police force after me. You know ever since I came back from my dad's after he died, she's been acting this way. Don't you remember her going on for a month about how my hair turned from light brown, blond color, to black and dark blue roots?" I reminded him.

"Fine, stay there, I'll just get one of your guards to fix the leakage. But after the tournament, I want you out of that house, for good, got it? I'll erase her memories and you'll be able to do whatever you want," Koenma said, and the screen went black.

I went back into my room for the third time and shut the door. _Maybe it is time to leave. But where? I don't want to live in Spirit World.._

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Sorry that the gang wasn't in this one much. The next chapter is the Dark Tournament, so its YYH gang galore.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (Sana and others to come)**


	4. Alone Now and Forever

**Chapter 4. Celebration!  
So yeah, a week passed from chapter 3, Sana is now meeting the gang to go to the Dark Tournament  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down at my bags on the ground, as if hoping for something to happen. The guys walked up to me and Kuwabara waved a hand in front of my face. I rolled my eyes, but did not say anything. I picked up my bags and followed them onto the airplane that would take us to the island.

It barely took an hour to reach the island. But during that one hour, I scyed the plane, hoping to find him. After going up and down both aisles three times, I still saw no sign of him. I grew angry at the thought that he had decided to quit out before the tournament started.

The plane started its descend, and as I exited with the rest, I finally caught sight of him. He had grown his hair longer, but it was still black. And he wore a mouth mask, like demon hunters used to wear a long time ago. I scowled and got hit lightly on the head by Yusuke.

"Hurry up, you're falling behind," he said and walked in front of me.

When I looked back, he had vanished. Yusuke yelled at me to hurry up again, and I sprinted toward him, angrier than before. My first day at the tournament, and I already wished it was over.

My room was going to be shared with Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Atsuko, and Shizuru when they arrived a week into the tournament. Genkai would only arrive for the final round, as she had other things that needed her attention. The boys' room, though, was right across from mine.

I went right to my room, skipping the tournament rules and the names of the teams that would fight in the first round three days from now. I put my bags down on the couch and took a short tour of the room. Then, I collasped on the couch, fished out my communicator and flipped the top up.

"Sana?" Koenma asked.

"I've been thinking... You're right about something. I should leave my mom as soon as I can," I told him slowly.

"We'll talk about this when the tournament is over. You need to focus on matters at hand. And don't forget you need to be here in five days," he said and the screen went blank.

_**-Three Days Later-**_

I gathered with the rest of Team Urameshi in the stands of the arena. Kurama told me it would be great fun to watch the first couple of rounds, even though I had better things to think of and do. The first completely round had nothing fun in it. The team that won had massacred the losing team. The second completely round, same thing.

"This is how it works you see. The weak teams head up against the strong teams. It's the way they eliminate teams that don't stand a chance to make it to the finals," Kurama told me.

I got bored of watching the fight, so instead, I scanned the stands. Right across from where we stood, was him. I grabbed the railing and my knuckles went white. He stared straight at me with his cold red eyes. Kurama noticed me tense up and asked me about it.

"Him," I said.

"You've been talking about this "him" for some time now. Care to share who he is?" Kurama asked.

I didn't answer, so Kurama followed my gaze to the man that stood on the opposite side. He asked, "That him?"

I nodded my head. "And he's mine. He's the only reason why I came here. Got it? So no one else can fight him but me!"

Hiei overheard me talking and butted into our conversation, "Hn. At least give us a reason to let him be yours."

"Can't you just tell by reading my mind?" I snarled.

"No, it appears I can't. You set up a mind barrier and I can't break it!" he snarled back.

"I never set it up. It's been there!" I snapped at him.

"Then how come I could read your mind in the mansion?" he asked.

I smirked, "Thought the Hiei would have figured it out by now. I have telepathic abilities too. Only a little, I can't probe people's minds like you do. The most I can do is communicate through minds, but even that has limits, it has to be a mind with telepathic abilities as well. So you were able to hear my thoughts because I never knew that there was a telepathic in the group I was following."

Yusuke glanced our way, "Can you be any louder?"

"Shut up," I told them all, letting out an aggrivating sigh. "You want to know why that man's mine so badly huh? Well, I'll tell you, he killed my dad! Okay? Is that a good enough reason, Hiei?"

I stormed off. Kurama looked back at the man and Hiei did his usual "Hn." Kuwabara seemed struck with emotion, but no one was paying attention to him. After a moments pause, Yusuke said, "Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"Don't bother," a voice came from the shadows.

The man that had been across from them emerged from the shadows. Yusuke put his guard up.

"That girl that just left. Sana... You really wouldn't want to befriend her, if she allows you to. She's better off alone, like she has been from the start, and will be to the end," he said, then took his leave through the same corridor I left through.

**_-Two Days Later-_**

I glanced up at the clock on the wall. Ten at night. I glanced down at the open communicator on the coffee table, still loading. I did not have much time left before I needed to go to Spirit World. I decided to go to the boys hotel room to pass the time more quickly and not so dully.

They let me in, though without hiding their shock. From the five days we were here, I have never once entered their room.

"What's up?" Yusuke asks.

"Uh... I just got bored," I started, but noticed how obvious that lie was. "I have to go somewhere tonight. Our first round, its tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. First one of the day," he replied.

"Right," I said. _Hope they don't make it too tough. I can't show any of them that I might have used up my energy and strength before the first round. _

"Where do you have to go? Should we accompany you?" Kurama asked, coming out of the small kitchen.

I glanced up at the clock in their room. Ten ten at night. Why is time going so freaking slow? "No. I'm going to Spirit World," I replied.

"Spirit World? At this time of night? How come?" Yusuke asked.

_Questions after questions after questions! I don't blame them, really, after all, I'm the one who showed up at their door saying I'm bored. _"I have to get going now," I told them and hurried back across into my room.

Yusuke closed the door, a suspiscious look on his face and Kurama went back into the kitchen. Yusuke went over to the couch where Hiei was sitting.

"You really think its true? What you got about her?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei stared at the papers, "Right from Koenma's hands. Said its the only thing he'll be able to give or tell me, the rest is up to Sana."

"So then. She really stole from the vault like you and Kurama did? And got out alive with all those stolen artifacts? AND didn't get caught for two months?" Yusuke asked in disbelief. "Impossible. She's, what, seventeen, and human!"

"Yusuke. She didn't get caught, she turned herself in," Hiei corrected.

"Right. So then, the reason she came here for fifteen minutes and avoided the why and how come questions, is because she's thinking of breaking into the vault again?" Yusuke asked.

"Maybe," Hiei replied.

**_-Spirit World: The Vault-_**

I glanced up at the huge locked doors from the inside of the vault. I smirked to myself, "Bring it on!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Ohhhh, Sana is a thief! Thief! Thieeff!  
Right, cough, anyway, what the hell is Sana up to? You wanna know right? Wait until chapter 5 folks, coming soon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (Sana and others to come.)**


	5. Dimwitted Demons

**Yay! Finally, Chapter 5!  
So, we left off with Sana in the vault. -creepy music plays- What will happen next! Find out... NOW!  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hate the smell of blood. Hate it._ I stepped over thousand of dead demon bodies. Just a few minutes ago, they had broken the locks of the vault door and charged inside. Stupid clueless demons. All they thought they would find was artifacts and they would steal without any disturbances.

It's such a shame. Demons should learn to get brains and do research on what they want to infiltrate, before infiltrating. But really, it should be obvious. A vault, in Spirit World, in the building where Koenma and King Enma are at. Wouldn't there be guards that would try and stop break-ins?

I flicked my katana up and down, the blood dripping off the blade. _Disgusting! Wish I brought an old rag or something to wipe it clean. _I walked over to a wall, making sure to not step on bodies and some certain trap tiles. I turned on the lights and then made my way to a speaker on the opposite wall.

"It's all clear now. You can come back. Bring... whoever cleans up dead bodies too," I said through it.

Not even a second after my finger left the button, a hidden door to the vault opened and five people walked in, followed by two more. The first five were guards. They walked over to me and waited for me to say something.

"Another waste of time. More demons who have dimwitted leaders," I sighed.

"You could've let us handle it then," one of the guards said.

I coughed behind my garments. I had changed clothes before leaving the hotel room back at the island. I wore all black now, as it made it better to hide in the shadows. I had also tied a black bandana around my nose and mouth, for many reasons, the most important to me was because it helped filter the horrid smell of dead things.

"Are you okay, Guardian?" the second guard asked.

"Fine," I snapped, then regained my cool. "I have to get back now. Trainning starts again next month, and don't you forget!"

They all said yes in unision as I opened another black hole and walked through it, appearing in my room at the hotel. Once the portal disappeared, I threw off the bandana and breathed in the clean air. Then I quickly changed back into my usual everyday clothes and hid the black ones before anyone could notice. If there was anyone to notice that is.

I looked up at the clock, midnight. I combed my hair, hoping I didn't get any blood stuck there. Then I, once again, went for the boys room right across the hall. I barely lifted my hand off the door after I knocked that it opened. All four of them were there, except Kuwabara as he slept. At the same time, they all asked, "Where were you!"

I recoiled and told them, "Spirit World. Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Where exactly in Spirit World?" Kurama asked.

_What the hell is up with these questions all of a sudden?_ "What's wrong with you guys?" I replied.

Hiei shoved the papers he had received from Koenma in my face. I grabbed them and skimmed them over. Nothing on it surprised me, it was the truth. I smiled a little, "You think I went back to Spirit World to raid the vault?"

"Can't it be more obvious. You avoided all why and how questions," Yusuke said.

I actually laughed. It startled me more than it did them. "Cause my job is confidential between me and Koenma. Got it?" I told them. "And anyway, why would I steal from the vault again, when I already stole everything, and then turned myself in? Wouldn't it be the stupidest thing to do at this point?"

"Right... So then, what did you do?" Yusuke asked again.

Kurama added, "Please Sana, can't you tell us?"

I hesitated. It felt as if a year passed before I shook my head. Yusuke walked off, angry. Hiei looked at me funny before shutting himself in his part of the hotel room. Kurama, on the other hand, stayed behind. I looked down at my feet.

"Sana, that man..." he started and got my attention right away. "He came up to us yesterday and said you'd be better off alone, like you were and will. I'm starting to think that maybe, in a way he is right. Not that you're better off alone, but because you don't let anyone-"

I didn't let him finish. The way I looked at him made him stop. I was not crying or anything, nor was I laughing. I barely spoke outloud, "I wouldn't be alone if he didn't kill my dad. It's all his fault I'm alone. And his fault for what I became, got it?"

I did not talk to them until the fight the next morning. Even there though, I tried not to say anything to them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Okay, I know you've all been waiting for it. Next chapter is the first fight Team Urameshi fights in.  
Sana fights, yes she does. I can't wait personally, and I'm the one writing it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (Sana and "him" and others to come.)**


	6. Vincent

**Sana fights in this one. Hope you enjoy this one, I am.  
Hiei becomes more of a focus too now. Oohh, I just can't wait to finish this chapter!  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, this morning, was our first round. I walked out onto the grass surrounding the arena and studied our opponents. Low-class demons that barely stood a chance. Kuwabara could have handled them all. Or so, I thought that for the first two fights. Yusuke fought the first, and Hiei the second. I claimed the third.

I jumped over the low edge of the arena and waited for my opponent to step up. After a couple minutes of whispering on their sides, the team captain stepped up. _He's captain, hopefully this fight won't be as boring as the first two._ Juri, who commented on the fight from the ground this year again, raised her hand and the fight began.

I stood there on the white cement tiles of the arena and waited for my opponent to move. He did, and extremely fast too. Once second he was in front of me, and the next, behind me punching my back. He packed a good punch, it tickled. _The demons last night were tougher than this. Pathetic._ He zoomed across the floor again, to get behind me, but this time, I acted to quick for him.

His hand punched what seemed to be me, but in reality, was only an afterimage of my step to the right. He stumbled foward, and i raised my knee into his stomach. He then grabbed my leg before I could bring it back to the ground, but I thought ahead. Using his own weight as ground, I lifted my other leg from the ground, brought it around and over me and wacked him in the face, sending him flying into the stands.

Juri counted to ten and then annouced that the official winner of this fight was me, and that the winners of the completely round was Team Urameshi. Big surprise there, they wouldn't be the winners of the last tournament if they couldn't win something as easy as this.

_**-Final Round-  
**(I skipped the rest of the rounds, as they basically went as the one up there.)_

I waited impatiently in the locker rooms for us to be called. Yusuke paced back and forth, apperently worried about his fight. Hiei sat on the windowsill, staring outside, Kurama leaned against the wall, eyes closed, and Kuwabara practiced making funny noises. I wanted to fight now, I want to fight him right now and avenge my dad... and myself.

"Sana?" Kurama asked, eyes still closed.

"What?" I asked rather meanly then I intended too.

"Just wondering, what will you do after the tournament is over?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "No clue. I told Koenma that I would move out of my house. But from there, no clue."

I put my hand over my mouth. _What happened there, I just told him I was moving out of my house?Why did I say such a thing?_

Kurama opened his eyes and Hiei looked my way, Yusuke stopped pacing. "Why?" they asked as Kuwabara made a rather loud and unpleasant noise.

"The real reason," Hiei added.

The speaker in the room beeped and a voice told us to head to the arena now. I sighed from relief, just in time. I walked out with the rest of them, ready for the final round.

Kuwabara fought first, and lost. No big surprise there either, I grunted when Yusuke dragged the unconscious Kuwabara onto the grass and quickly returned my attention to him. He smirked at me then stepped up onto the arena. Before anyone could protest, I jumped onto the arena and glared at him.

"Sana! How so nice to see you," he said. "Joining your father soon?"

"I would, but I think I'm better off waiting. I'd rather send you to see the Devil first," I snarled at him. "You ready, Vincent."

Juri lifted her hand and he sprung off his feat and nearly glided toward me with amazing speed. This, I thought, will be the first and only interesting and worthwhile fight of this whole tournament. I raised my left arm to guard and shifted my right foot to get in a good stance.

Kurama tended to Kuwabara, as his wounds would be better off healed now then later. Yusuke rested beside Kuwabara, uniterested in his surroundings, but he usually tends to sleep before a fight that will challenge him. Hiei though, was wide awake and watching my everymove.

'Vincent?' he thought. 'I heard that name somewhere. Where the hell did I hear it? And why does that stance remind me of something?'

The decisecond before Vincent would reach me, I noticed it. He was not coming at me blindly, he had set up Spirit Energy around him in tiny specs. Once they hit me, they would blow up and most likely mortaly wound me. With the position I took, dodging would be useless, the only answer was up.

I jumped, pushing off the ground with my right hand. I wasn't quick enough to dodge all of the specs. Some hit my leg and in a cloud of smoke, damaged the first three layers of skin. I landed behind me, stumbling a little, but quickly regained my posture. Vincent slowly turned around and said, "That's it? I'd think in those many years you would have at least learned something new."

I couln't help myself, I grinned. I raised my right arm again, and showed him my palm. In a series of fast movements of my hand, it started to glow blue from my Spirit Energy. Vincent seemed unispired by it and resumed to attacking me with a normal punch, though backed by his energy.

I grabbed his hand with my glowing right and stopped him in his tracks.

"So you can stop a punch. Big deal," he said.

"I'm not a defensive person," I spit at him.

My right still grabbing his punch, I used my left hand to quickly hit his elbow. I twisted his hand, which forced his arm to follow and hit his elbow again, this time snapping the bone. But a broken elbow is nothing to Vincent, he takes the advantage of his face down position to flip me over his back.

His foot dug into my chest. "You're as a fool as your dad was, you know?" he said.

Vincent's Spirit Energy sparked at his foot, which slowly levitated. I pulled myself from under his foot and as I got up, spun my leg around and kicked him in the shin, then used my hands as support to lift me straight up in the air, and kicked him hard in the chin. I flipped backwards and sent a tiny sphere of my Spirit Energy at him, hitting his chest and sending him back two squares.

He laughed. "You can't defeat me with martial arts and those weak things. Take our your Spirit Weapon, it'll at least make it worthwhile killing you."

He flared up his Spirit Energy and shot at me head on. I put up both hands to block and let go of some of my Spirit Energy as well. His attack impacted at the interection of my two arms and made me slide back to the edge of the arena. I couldn't take out my weapon now, he wasn't injured enough.

He took a step back and let his Enegry gather up around him. I remembered this attack from long back. Its a lethal move to annoyone hit by it.

Hiei, back on the ground, tried his hardest to remember where he heard the name Vincent before. And now when he layed his eyes on Vincent's newly forming attack, it seemed to spur his memory. Vincent, age twenty four, had teamed up with a little human girl and would raid all these famous places in Demon World. But around a year after he teamed up with the girl, and three months before he had said he would raid the vault, he changed and went on a murderous spree, his killings intended for the girl. Instead, his attack hit a man on his way home from work. After more studies of the man's dead body, they found out who he was, Miechi Kouno.

I needed to think of something fast, or else I'd be killed the same way my dad died. Where would the avengence be in that? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted something worthwile, then I might as well give it to him, more than he expected though. I let my control on the my Spirit Energy cease and a powerful gust of wind swept the arena.

Kurama almost fell onto Kuwabara, and the power of the energy woke up Yusuke, who shouted more than needed, "Who's energy is that?"

Hiei couldn't believe what he was seeing. All that energy surrounding me had been inside of me. Not only that, but I did tell him the reason I had for fighting Vincent was because he killed my dad. Hiei shook his head, he had to be imagining things. Still...

Vincent narrowed his eyes, surprised at my sudden release of my Spirit Energy. He decided not to give me another second to think and released his huge gathering of his Spirit Energy at me. My right hand glowed again, but that seemed nothing compared to what skyrocketed around me. I met his attack head on, and went straight through it.

"Where'd she go?" Yusuke shouted again.

Kurama turned around from his healing process to check the arena. "She entered that huge thing. She'd die!"

I came out the other end, and Vincent's huge powerful lethal attack had barely burned my clothes. It exploded behind me and I landed right in front of Vincent. My right palm is right at his face, still surrounded with my energy.

"You've learned a trick now," he said, and fell down to the ground, bleeding endlessly at his stomach.

In my left hand I held a long sword that looked extremely real, but the blueness of it showed it was made out of my Spirit Energy. It evaporated into the air, and so did the energy around my right hand. I quickly stepped off the arena and smiled at the guys.

"Pretty nice huh? Didn't know I could make my Spirit Weapon..." I said, going toward the wall of the stands. "...that..."

"SANA!" The ground became dizzy and darker. I used up the rest of my Spirit Energy to make my 'ultimate' Spirit Weapon take form, for the first time. Someone was running towards me, but I couldn't tell who. I fell and hit the wall, sliding down onto the grass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**That was a long one. I'm feeling dizzy too. Too much staring at the computer screen typing.  
I give my thanks to Rose of Death, who so far, has been my only reviewer out of everyone who read this. I'm happy you like it, and I will keep trying my best!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (Sana, Vincent (dead now), and others to come.)**


	7. The Past and a Bug

**Chapter 7!  
Enjoy this one.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a familiar room, one of my rooms in Spirit World. Kurama leaned against the wall by the door, apparently sleeping. Guess they wanted someone to keep an eye on me. I looked outside the window at the River Stix, and recalled what happened before I blacked out.

I had decided to do what Koenma told me never to do. He did tell me there was I chance I would die if I did it, as my Spirit Energy would disappear for at least a week. Vincent was ready to attack me by the same lethal attack that killed my dad, and I decided to release my control on all my Spirit Energy. I carefully made sure I did not waste too much for my penetration of his attack. I had used up quite a sum for my right hand. In the end, I gathered everything I had left and formed my Spirit Weapon, only this time, it should be called the 'ultimate and never going to be seen again' sword. It's power was maximum, could slice the air molecules if I wanted to, most likely.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and started to get up, but a hand pushed my shoulder back down.

"Don't move," Kurama said. "Your leg isn't healed up completely yet. You could reopen it by walking around. I'm going to get Koenma, don't run away."

Great, Koenma told them I would probably run away when I woke up as I usually did after getting in a serious fight. Before Kurama vanished from my sight, I asked, "How long have I been out?"

"A week in a half," he relied. "Today is Wednesday, four thirty-eight in the afternoon."

Four minutes passed, as I waited on the bed as told, and then Koenma rushed in, in his teenage form, behind Kurama. The rest of the boys came in after.

"Sana! What did I tell you about doing that?" Koenma exclaimed.

"I know, okay. And I did it anyway," I said, getting tired all of a sudden.

"You're lucky to be alive!" he yelled at me.

"Like it change anything if I wasn't!" I yelled back now. "I would have been yelled at the same!"

A silent pause came and went. Koenma sighed and told me he would come back again during the night. I was left alone with the boys, just great. An eternity passed before the question came. "Who are you Sana?" Hiei asked.

"The person you see in front of you right now," I replied.

Yusuke grunted and Hiei asked again, "Tell me something. What's your last name?"

_What type of question is that?_ "Its Kouno," I replied.

Kuwabara exchanged a glance with Yusuke who looked uneasy. I was left clueless on why, but I didn't care, I did leave them clueless on who I was. I had a feeling though, they found out something about me I most likely did not want them to.

"Was your dad, by any chance, Miechi Kouno?" Kurama asked.

"How'd you know that?" I almost shrieked, but faked a cough and tried again. "What's it to you?"

"You're the girl that worked with Vincent then! Weren't you? Made a name for yourself in Demon World as a thief," Kurama said.

"How did you come to know this? Who told you?" I demanded.

"I remembered when you said his name. And his fighting style," Hiei said. "Vincent somehow changed and decided to go after you and kill you, except your father got in the way of his attack and sacrificed himself for your life."

I grunted. "Did your research well. So he did, what are you trying to say?"

"Your dad, was he aware of demons and the two other worlds apart from Human World?" Yusuke asked, and I nodded my head. "But he was human without any awakening of his Spirit Energy or anything, how'd he come to know of it?"

_It seems that they really did do research on all this. Koenma planned this I bet, starting it off with those crime files he gave Hiei and let it go on its own from there. He made sure I had no escape, I had to tell them. Fine then, I'll tell them, and a word to outsiders and I would kill them._

"My dad met a demon, how else?" I said. "A Maiden, to be exact, who had a a boy a little older than me at the time, though now I know he was much older than he looked, with her. She said she needed a place to stay for night because she couldn't go back home. My dad told her to stay at our house. My mom though, interpreted the female appearance with a little child the wrong way and thought my dad double-crossed her. They got divorced. I went to live with my dad from there on, as my mom said she wanted nothing to do with me. The demon came to visit us often, and told my dad about Demon World and Spirit World. Then I got interested in it a little too much and actually went there, met Vincent and we teamed up and thieved places. When he learned I had no Spirit Energy of any kind, and was human to the core, about three months before we were to raid the vault, he turned on me and followed my back home. He planned to kill me, but my dad saw his attack and jumped in front, dying."

A pause to let them take it all in, then I continued my life story, somehow enjoying telling the tale.

"The demon had come to visit us at that time, and came to see my dad fall. I guess she sensed it coming cause she told the kid to stay back and she rushed to my aid. You can guess what happened pretty much, I awakened my Spirit Energy and lost control of it, as you saw, I had too much for a little body of a ten year old to handle. It sent Vincent flying back and the demon too, but she was unhurt. Everything from then I don't remember, only that I had to go live with my mom again," I continued. "But she was pretty horrible to me, so I usually left the house and went to Demon World. About a year later, I planned to raid the vault by myself, so I prepared myself. You know what happens from there."

A brief pause and Kurama asked, "What happened after you turned youself in?"

"Koenma yelled at me which almost brought down the ceiling on us. In the end, he didn't put me in jail, but put me on probation for eight years. Yeah, I'm still on probation," I answered.

"What do you do here though? Gotta pay off the crime somehow," Yusuke said.

"Can't tell you, its confidential," I said.

Hiei grunted, "Quit the crap confidential stuff. I'm getting annoyed by it."

He went up to me and grabbed my necklace and continued talking, "This is from the vault. Why do you have an item from the vault?"

I smacked his hand away, "Its not from the vault. I made it. Using what I learned from the vault, I made my pendant. Okay? It allows me to open up portals anytime I want to wherever I want. Good enough for you?"

"I don't believe it. I saw it in the vault when I broke into it," he said.

I smirked a little. "Baka. You didn't see it on a shelf or table in the vault. I don't think you didn't see it, afterall, I wore it since the day I made it, which was about eight months after I turned myself in. What you saw was me."

"Impossible!" Hiei growled.

"But you said it would be the stupidest thing to raid the vault after turning yourself in. Why then, do you think Hiei saw you in the vault?" Yusuke pointed out.

_That's confidential! Why can't they stop asking me the same thing again, just in different words? _"Confidential, the millionth time," I said.

Koenma came back into the room, saying something about an orge messing up a code. He didn't realize that the boys were still here and went on to tell me, "One of the orges found another object that should be locked up in the vault Sana. Stupid orges these days, I told him to wait for you but he went on to do it himself anyway," he said. "He activated your trap thing. The one where you, uh, sucked into, was that it? But he's getting 'sucked into' the door or wherever they go."

"Koenma!" I yelled.

He looked up and saw the boys still here and listening to every word. "Oh, didn't know they were still here. But Sana, you need to deactivate the trap. I wouldn't mind losing an orge that dumb, but he's one my dad's."

I wanted to jump out the window. "Koenma! Can you stop talking about that stuff with them here? It's dangerous."

"What's more dangerous then my Spirit Detectives is your trap. It's devouring, sucking in, whatever, not only the orge but all the paintings on the wall and everything. My dad's going to kill me Sana if you don't stop it."

"A malfunction? No, a bug?" I thought it through. "Those creeps then, they bugged my system!"

I immediatly stood up, angry and not aware of the stares from the guys. I went over to a shelf with weird little stuff and bottles and pushed things here and there. I took out a little computer and a bunch of wires from the box set up in the wall behind all those gadget things.

I sighed and went over to the desk on the other wall, next to my bed and sat the computer on and turned it on, then took the wires and connected them from the computer to slots in the wall. "I want to know who the leader of those demons I killed were Koenma! I'm going to show him a little bug," I said and typed fast away on the computer screen.

"Sana, what are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"That looks cool, wish I could type like that!" Kuwabara said.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm dewiring my system to stop the trap and the death of Koenma. Then I'm going to find the bug and smash it and shove it down the demons' leader's throat," I told them.

Hiei went over what I just said and what Koenma said in his head. It made sense now, "You're that person who got in the way in the vault."

"Bingo," I said, immitating Botan.

"The pendant then. I know what you mean now, when you said Hiei saw you in the vault," Yusuke said.

"You were the only one who saw me clearly Hiei, cause of your Jagan Eye. The only reason you didn't recognize me right away was because I was all covered up... Man, I thought Koenma would never stop yelling at me, letting you three get away with three items," I told them, continuing to type things on the screen.

Kuwabara still didn't get it. He asked Koenma to clarify.

"Sana is the vaults guardian, dimwit," Hiei growled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Yay! We now know why the title is Meet One, Meet Again! Celebration.  
But Hiei didn't meet Sana the first time at the vault, he met her long before, just doesn't remember that yet, so don't tell him.  
Hmm... I wonder why the vault's trap system was bugged. And who the 'dimwitted' leader of those demons that broke into the vault was. Next time!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (Sana, the dead Vincent, and othes to come.)**


	8. Visit to the Vault and Demons

**Chapter 8!  
This one Sana and the gang go to kick some 'dimwitted' demon leader's fun.  
Enjoy it!  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the computer screen for a second without typing, Yusuke looking over my left shoulder, Kurama the other.

"What is it?" they ask.

"I think I found the bug," I said and typed a couple of fast weird words.

Kuwabara marveled at my fast computer typing skills and Hiei examined the gadget stuff I have lying around in my room. After I told them the complete truth leaving out bits and pieces of my mom, they seemed to have a whole new level of respect and liking to me. I can still see Hiei's look on his face when I told him he saw me in the vault on the computer screen.

I pressed one of the many blank black keys on the computer and the computer shut down.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Yusuke asked.

I shook my head. I smiled a little. "Seems the bug wanted to play hide and seek."

Kurama looked a little bit closer to the computer and noticed it wasn't like the others he had seen. This one was as thin as a laptop, buyt much smaller. The keyboard was filled with buttons, all without any markings on them, and they were all black, like the rest of the computer. From a distance, Kurama thought, someone wouldn't be able to tell if it has keys.

I noticed Kurama's expression and said, "I built it. Everything you see on that shelf too. Made it myself. Pretty amazing what you learn after stealing and guarding the place. This computer links directly to the vault system I set up, like traps, lights, locks, almost everything. Only thing it can't really do is get rid of demons who avoid all detection and enter the vault."

Koenma had left to gather more information on the demon's leader as I asked him to do. Someone who bugs my system gets it right back at them. That would take about an hour, and I had to hurry up and get the bugspray ready.

"What are you going to do now that the computer can't find the bug?" Yusuke asked.

"Easy," I said and pulled the wires from their sockets.

A second passed and nothing happened. Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. "Was anything supposed to happen?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "The bug's now trapped in my computer."

Another second passed. "I don't follow," Kurama and Yusuke said.

I grinned. "I transferred the bug unto my computer, hence it shut down on me. And now if you excuse me, I need to lecture both my trap system and that orge."

"What about the computer?" Kuwabara asked.

I pointed a finger to it and summoned up the little Spirit Energy I had recovered from my rest and made a cutting motion across the computer with my finger. It shattered to pieces. "Don't let the bug get away! It's climbing on you Yusuke," I teased, then said more seriously, "You might think right now that what I just did wasted the computer I built. But I don't really care, I can make more. Anyway, its the easiest way to kill a bug that plays hide and seek."

And after that said, I slipped out the door and ran down the hall to the stairs, jumped down them all and continued the same way until I reached the vault. I quickly evaded the trap buttons and found the keypad on the side of the door, still visible to the public eyes. I shook my head from annoyance, then typed in a password and the traps stopped. With another password, everything went back to normal. I pushed the keypad back into a small slot and slid the tile of the wall back over it, camouflaging it from others.

I went to the orge and picked him up from the ground and took a deep breath. He flinched.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF NOT WAITING FOR ME TO COME AND DEACTIVATE THE TRAPS AND THEN PUT THE THING INSIDE THE VAULT!" I yelled at him, then took another breath. "That was so stupid of you. Do you know how much damage you could've caused. You got lucky I woke up today. A GREAT WAKING UP CALL TOO! Scadadle out of here! Leave the item on the floor, I'll put it away. Stupid."

The orge found his feet and ran off, leaving the item on the ground. He almost collided into Hiei, who rounded off the corner.

"We could hear you from many floors above," Hiei said.

"So be it. I hope the whole building heard, they'll know to wait for me next time," I replied and opened the door to the vault and stepped inside, then stopped for a second. "Aren't you coming in? You came down here to see the inside."

Hiei said, "Hn." But followed me inside anyway. I took the item and looked at it closely, thinking it fit best in the explosives section. I took the safe route there, even though I had deactivated the traps for the time being.

"How'd you know?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"What? That you came here to see the vault?" I asked, and faked a laugh. "Why else. Not to see me. Anyway, you accendently told me in my mind. Or was that on purpose?"

"Hn," he replied, and that made me smile for a second.

"So," I started, putting the object onto a free table. "Find anything interesting in my home made gadget stuff?"

Hiei looked around the room, ignoring my question. "This place seems different than last time."

"You like?" I asked. "Had to change some things around from the years. Add new traps, get rid of others, make more room for items, take items away to get them destroyed cause we had no further use of them."

Hiei said nothing for the rest of the time he spent inside the vault. When I closed the door and set the lock back in place and reactivated the traps, Koenma came down to tell me the whereabout of the demon's leader. I quickly ran back up to my room to inform the others, never once thinking that I used to work alone.

As I grabbed my katana off its shelf, Yusuke looked over at Kurama and shook his head. Kurama got the message and put his hand on the end of the sheath to stop me from picking it up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, furious.

"You barely have Spirit Energy left. Look at yourself in the mirror and see how much you have," he said.

"I don't need Spirit Energy, I can use other methods too," I protested, I already knew I had almose nothing of my Spirit Energy back. "And this is my fight anyway. I'm the guardian."

"We can handle it," Yusuke said.

Hiei grunted. "Why help her?"

I grabbed the handle of the katana and pulled it out, swinging it in a circle and then pointed the tip at Hiei. "Never asked for your help," I said.

**_-Demon World -Hideout-_**

They ended up giving in and I came to the hideout as I had originally planned. Kuwabara took care of the pesky dimwitted and weak demons that attacked blindly at us.

The demon leader, I noticed, looked a lot like a human. He wasn't some low-life from Demon World at all. In fact, he reminded me a lot of a demon I met on my journey in Demon World's most populated place. No time to think on the past now, the future is what matters. Hiei stood in front, his katana already taken out. Kurama behind Hiei, and Yusuke next to Kurama. Kuwabara battled low-life demons behind us. I stood in the middle, not enjoying this overprotectiveness.

The demon looked at us and smiled kindly. "Nice of you to drop in. I never knew I would have three humans and two demons drop by my place to say hello to a demon such as myself," he said, putting out his hand for a handshake. "I am Akonuto."

Yusuke muttered something to Kurama, "Are we in the right place?"

Hiei didn't take time to consider this nice gesture and went in for a quick attack. Akonuto smirked and got slashed, but was not hurt. "You can't hurt me with little pieces of metal," he said.

Kurama tried the rose whip, and the response he got was, "Thorns have a less percentage of hurting me."

Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun, and the demon blocked. The result was loads of smoke and barely a graze on the tunic he wore.

"Is that all?" he asked with an annoyed hint in his voice. "Pathetic."

He took a few steps toward me, but Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama got in his way. He brought his arms up and they flew onto the wall. He went up close to me and bowed, his long flowing silver hair touched the ground, "Sana."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Akonuto seems to know Sana. What does this mean? And why does it seem that nothing scars this demon?  
Not only that, but how come Hiei let his thoughts go through to Sana?  
Next time!**


	9. Akonuto and a Grave

**Akonuto time! Left of with him bowing to Sana. (The gang must be shocked! A demon bowed to Sana!)  
Akonuto Revealed and Grave Trip  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An odd and somewhat tense silence followed. Yusuke picked himself up from the ground and went back over to my side.

He whispered, "Do you know this guy?"

I shook my head, "I think I saw him a couple times in my past visits to Demon World."

Akonuto smiled, not bowing anymore. "You wouln't remember me Sana. You were only a child when you and I met."

I gave him a weird look, not understanding. "Look, I don't give a crap about whether we were friends or never saw each other once. You bugged my system, and you will suffer the concequenses now."

He smiled even more now, "How did my bug enjoy the vault's system? And I will suffer? How would you be able to make me suffer Sana? You don't even have enough Spirit Energy to kill an ant."

I flinched. I hated not having Spirit Energy. Hated it. Despised it. Loathed it.

"Won't you hear me out, Little Sana?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not little! I'm bigger than you are freak!" I growled.

Akonuto smiled once more. "Haven't changed one bit. I thought by my calling you Little Sana you would remember, guess not. Your mother did a nice job hiding the memories from you."

"What?" the boys asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "My mother can't hide memories, she doesn't even know one tiny little fact about Spirit stuff or Demon stuff."

"But she does, though she doesn't know its Demon 'stuff' or Spirit 'stuff' as you call it. I'll tell you from the top then. When you moved back in with your mother after Vincent killed your father, she wasn't really happy was she? She thought she would never have to deal with anything that dealt with her ex-husband," he said.

The boys looked at me, I hadn't said much after my dad had been killed. I just told them a little bit about my Demon World trips and what I did after. Nothing about my mom really. I tended not to tell many things about my mother to anyone. Most likely because I had nothing to tell.

"You were pretty beat up when I found you in the most crowded and dangerous alley of Demon World. I had no idea why demons hadn't eaten you or taken you away somewhere yet. You told me everything after a little coaxing. Not the most pleasant bedtime story either. Who knew a human could be capable of all this violence," Akonuto continued.

They all looked at me, but I shrugged. This was new news to me. I have never heard of this before. And he still didn't tell me why he bugged my system. I didn't give a crap about what my mom might have done. What I wanted to do was know why he bugged my system and why he ain't paying for it!

"I took you to my house after that, you remember? I healed you, made you feel better. You left though, back to the Human World and that mother of yours. Wasn't long before I saw you again. Same condition as before, I wondered why though, you didn't remember me. Happened about five times," he continued. "I investigated on it though. It didn't take long for me to figure out that your memory had either been erased of modified. Surprised me as well that your mother could be capable od doing such horrors. But then, you suddenly disappeared, never showed up again, and if you did, you never stopped to say hello. Not even to an ant."

I figured that what he meant by suddenly. I had raided the vault and most likely turned myself in by the time he noticed I had gone missing. That would make me go on probation and be the guardian, which meant limited time for thieving, which I wasn't allowed to do anymore. I wasn't really to sure if I believed him though, I'd have to ask Koenma to verify.

Now that he's done talking, time for me to get my answers I came for.

"Tell me the reason why you bugged my system," I demanded.

"You want to know why? Because I wanted to. Simple as that. I had some pesky worthless demons under my control, so I thought, why not raid something in Spirit World?" Akonuto answered. "You could say I wanted to find out anything about you. I wanted to know where you ran off to, if you were still alive. But my little pesky demons didn't want to raid files, they wanted to do something more thrilling. Thus I sent them to the vault and made the smartest one there bug the vaults system. I programmed the vault to find out all information about you and to not let anyone get near the vault until it got what I wanted."

"Why the hell did you care whether or not I lived or died? Why the hell do you care if I suddenly disappeared?" I asked again.

"Because Sana, I always knew something incredible would erupt from you. I wanted to be there when it happened, see you evolve into what you have become. It's too late now though, everything I wanted to see with my own eyes happened and passed," he said.

"I don't get you," Yusuke said, Kurama agreeing.

"You don't have to. Afterall, I do only have the remainder of today to live. I'm not sure how long, but I don't really care. I've been waiting for this moment for ages now. I'm just glad I got to see you again Sana," Akonuto said.

"What are you talking about? Dying?" Hiei growled.

Akonuto backed up a few spaces. "Hiei? Oh my, how've you changed! Wouldn't expect any less from you, so tough and hard core."

Hiei's upper lip curled slightly in anger.

"Have you found Yukina? Of course you have. I hope you tell her the news someday," he said. "Now then, if you excuse me, I need to get rid of all those other demons that are udner my comand. Rid them of everything. I'll be seeing you in the afterlife."

With that said, he walked off, slaughtering the rest of his demons.

"You sure its wise to let him go like that Sana?" Kurama asked.

I had no idea why I left him go. "Doesn't matter I guess, he's going to die either way."

**_-In Front of a Portal-_**

I opened up a portal back to Spirit World on the outside of the hideout. Kurama and Yusuke had already stepped in, and Kuwabara disappeared after them as well. Hiei told me to go first. I told him to go first and to not argue about it.

"Hn. Like I can't see that you don't want to go back to Spirit World yet," Hiei said. "Written all over your mind."

"Shut it. I want to go visit a grave okay?" I told him.

"Really? I never thought your father would have his grave in Demon World," he said.

"He doesn't. It's another grave. That Demon's grave, the one that visited me and my dad with her little kid," I said, completely surprising myself as I never told anyone anything.

"Where's that?" Hiei asked.

"Up there," I pointed into the sky. "Far up there, that little place where no demon can find. I never found out the name of that place, but its where all the Ice Maidens live."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "You care to tell me that the demon, who you said was a Maiden, was an Ice Maiden?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I haven't visited her grave in a while, she'd think something bad would've happened to me. You can go and tell the others if you want."

Hiei's eyes then went to his crystal on the necklace.

I sighed. "I never thought you'd want to ever return to that place again. If you really want to accompany me, I don't see how I could tell you no."

**_-In Front of the Grave-_**

I pointed the grave stone to Hiei. "That's her," I told him.

A silent pause. I wondered if he heard me say it. I was about to say it again when he cut me short, "That's impossible," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "How come?" I asked.

"That's my mother's grave," Hiei replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Oooh! What's going to happen now?  
Stay tuned for chapter 10 coming soon!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (Sana, Vincent (dead), Akonuto (died just a few seconds ago), and others to come.)**


	10. Hiei Surprise and Sana's Mom

**Hey everyone who reads my fanfics. I'm sorry this one took a while.  
I just want you to know, I have school again, so I'm losing my precious time to schoolwork instead of typing.  
I will try my hardest to update once or twice a week though! Promise!  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On our way back to 'ground' of Demon World, I kept on thinking how it just couldn't be true. If I admitted to myself that what Hiei told me was true, then the little demon kid would've been him. It just didn't make any sense, it couldn't be true. That little kid was so much nicer and somewhat shy for the time I spent with him. This Hiei... is the opposite!

Hiei didn't say anything the entire way down. Once I opened the portal, he left without a word through it, and I followed him a second after. Once I stepped into Spirit World, I saw Akonuto there, as a spirit now. He smiled and waved at me then waled past me. Hiei had already disappeared into my room probably, to meet with the guys. I decided it would be for the best to join them.

When I entered my room, I was rewarded with a weird look from everyone, which meant that Hiei had yapped his mouth off.

"Look guys, I had no idea either! How the hell was I supposed to think the Hiei of today was the Hiei I met ages ago?" I asked.

_Wait, I just said... That means I'm accepting the fact that I met Hiei before? How could he even that HAVE that nice of a mother! Agh, I'm accepting this again._

We didn't get much time to discuss this, as Koenma comes in with more dreadful news. My mother had called various camps to see when I would return, and found that I had already left from there. (Koenma gave my name to the camp I was 'attending.') She got really cross on the phone apparently and threatened to call the cops. She says if I don't get home before the week is over, she'll call the cops and the detectives and make me suffer.

Koenma then asked me, "Are you going to go back? Or stay here, as I said before, move out of that house!"

I gazed around my room, thinking on something. "I can't stay here... I'll think I'm dead! You know I like to spend as little time needed here, at the moment. My views could change."

"And you can't go home. So where do you think you're going to go to live?" Koenma asked. "You don't have friends, your school doesn't have dorms-"

"I got kicked out," I interrupted.

"And no other family memberswha?" he raised his voice on the 'wha.' "You got kicked out again!"

I nodded my head slowly, bracing myself for the yelling that for strange reasons, never came.

"Well then! That makes things easier for me Sana. You can enroll in Yususke's school and stay at their appartment they share," Koenma suggested.

"Hold on!" I said.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not living in the same house as her!" Hiei growled.

"Wow!" Kuwabara liked the idea.

"Are you sure about that?" Kurama asked.

"Sana, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, be reasonable! If you saw the environment she lives in, you'd understand. And she doesn't like living here cause its like being dead, I understand, no offence taken to that. Where else would you go thats safe from your mother? The streets sure aren't safe!" Koenma said.

I shook my head, "Anywhere but them!"

Koenma on the other hand, had made it into an order. He told me to take the guys to my house and let them see what type of greeting I get.

"But bringing them would trigger an even more gruesome greeting!" I told him.

Koenma would not hear any excuses, so grumbling and glaring at the guys, I opened a portal and we all stepped through, coming out at the lampost under my window. Still grumbling how much I hated being put in a position like this, I led them to the front door and opened it, this time, not being careful to being quiet. I kicked the door open as hard as I could and yelled, "I'M HOME!"

My mother ran out of the kitchen with the phone to ear, glaring at me. She apologized to the other person on the other line of the phone, "Sorry, that's my... uh... daughter who just came back from camp late and apparently needs to be taught manners again!"

Then she noticed the four guys behind me and told the person that she would call her back in an hour or so. She put the phone down and walked over to us. She held out her hand about three inches away from my face and after a brief pause, brought it down on me, slapping me as hard as she could, making me bleed.

"What have I told you about yelling! I thought I told you to appear as if you never came home!" she yelled, at hit me again. "Not only that, I never allowed anyone from the streets into my house! Let alone people you know, how can you even think of bringing them to my door!"

That's why if I don't show up at my house, she calls the cops and detectives. If I come in someday and she never finds out I'm there, it would be the same as if I left for some other place.

Yusuke tensed up at the third time she hit me. In his head: _Why aren't you stopping her from hitting you!_

Kuwabara looked away and Kurama was just struck silly at the sight. Hiei, though, noticed that he had seen my mother sometime before, but he couldn't figure out where and when. But if he went by what I still try not to accept, he would have seen her once when my dad took them to our house to stay the night.

"And not only that, but that little man right there! How dare you bring him back!" my mother spat at me, striking me again, my cheek bleeding severly now. "I've had enough of all this! I thought I had gotten rid of everything that would reminds me of what teared my life apart!"

Tore her life apart is what she likes to refer her dumping my father. I zoned out the rest, heard it a million times how she suffered so much, but never really did. But what she said, bring him back, that meant that Hiei was that little demon kid. That means that what I am still trying to prove wrong is right.

I did not see what happened next. At one point, my mother was getting ready to hit me again, and the next, lay unconscious on the floor. When I spat out some blood in my mouth, and wiped my cheek gently, I was able to notice what happened better. Yusuke, who stood next to me on my left, had fired his Spirit Gun. It had only been a small blast, as he had not killed my mother. And I just smiled at him for a second.

I turned around to face them all now, "Did you like what you saw?"

"Why didn't you fight back?" Yusuke said.

"I'm using all my energy just standing here. If I try to attack, I'll most likely faint," I told him. "If you forgot, let me remind you, I barely recovered during my seven day or something sleep."

"Umm... What are we going to do about her now?" Kurama asked.

"I made up my mind. I'm going to erase her memories of ever having a child. From there... I'll figure out that part later," I said.

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow, "You just said you don't have enough energy to do anything but stand. How could you erase someone's memories?"

I showed him, I opened a portal underneath her and she fell through. "She'll land in Koenma's office and he already knows what has to be done."

Three minutes later, my communicator went off and Koenma was on the screen.

"You finally made up your mind! Took you long enough. I've enrolled you in Yusuke's school. I suggest to get your stuff now and organize yourself a room at my detectives' appartment-" Koenma started.

"Who said I'm going there?" I asked.

It shocked everyone. It shocked me, it shocked Yusuke, Kuwabara almost broke out laughing thinking it had to be a joke, and Kurama looked as if he got his by a rock, and Koenma almost fell off his chair.

Hiei said, "I did."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Oh wow! Hiei has changed his mind and wants Sana to live in the same house as him! Will he survive it?  
This one wasn't as eventful as the others, but I needed to clear up the mother thing...  
And make Sana BELIEVE what she thinks is unbelieable. Next one is better, I promise on that.  
And lastly as a reminder, I am back in school! I will not have time to type every single day! I will try my hardest to update, but please be patient!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own original characters. (Sana, Vincent (dead), Akonuto, (passed away), and others to come.)**


	11. Wind Demon and Visitors

**Yay, its the next chapter! We left off with Hiei shocking everyone.  
How often does Hiei say that really? And what does he mean by it? Who knows... maybe at the end of the chapter you will.  
Read it and enjoy it!  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Hiei asked us.

He started to walk away, Yusuke was the first to follow, but soon all the others did too. I closed the communicator and said, "Uh... I should get stuff then?"

"You'll get it later," Hiei simply put.

My brain told me to get it now, but my legs followed the gang down the street. It barely took five minutes to reach their place. I thought it would be more of an appartment, but its more of a huge town house. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama didn't actually 'live' here as they had families to go back to. Hiei usually tends to go places.

The house consists of the entry way, a good sized kitchen, dinning room, living room, one bathroom, three bedrooms, laundry room, and a nice open look at a small pond on the first floor. The upper floor is smaller then the first floor, but it has two more bedrooms and one more bathroom and double doors leading out to a pavio thats screened to keep insects out.

Yusuke showed me the spare room, which was filled with useless junk. I would have to make do with the couch for some time.

"You don't have to go out of your way to help you know," I said. "I can do it."

Kurama entered the room as far as he could go to see the messiness of the room. Hiei locked himself in his room, which is right next to my future room. Kuwabara went home after getting a cookie to feed his cat and do some homework before school started for us again tomorrow.

"Like we want you to move everything out of this room. It's our stuff anyway," Yusuke said.

"But I'm the one that's imposing-" I started.

Yusuke put his hand up and went to help Kurama start to clear out the room. _So much for trying to be polite and helpful._ I walked around the living room twice. Then I looked out the window, then I circled the couch. If no one can tell right now, I'm bored. After a pause for three seconds I looked down at the palm of my right hand.

I focused all my energy I had at the center of my palm. It started to bug me a lot that I still hadn't recooperated all my energy. I barely had enough for one little blast. Not even enough to form a low quality sword like Kuwabara's.

Something fell onto the ground and Kurama said something I didn't catch. Yusuke had dropped a seemingly heavy box onto his foot.

My communicator went off and I opened it. On the screen was not Koenma though. It was someone else. To be more specific, it was a demon. A little more detailed way to describe: a wind demon.

"Shiku," I said, extremely surprised.

The wind demon on the other end smiled and waved at me. "Sana! It's been ages! I just got back from my trip, how are things going?"

I scowled and she laughed. "It was bound to happen," Shiku said, knowing all the events that happened without my having to tell her. "Where you at now?"

"A rather large town house. Koenma told me to live with the gang," I told her.

"Wow! And you accepted without complaint?" she asked, raising her eyebrows teasingly.

I shook my head, "I was going to go to your place... But Hiei decided-"

"HIEI!" she yelled pretty loud.

"Yes, Hiei. And not so loud, I don't want anyone to see or hear that I'm talking to somone," I hushed her.

"Sorry," she said. "But Hiei! I thought I'd never hear his name again."

That's when I got confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Sana. Don't play stupid. You would always tell me what you two played each day," Shiku said.

"We don't play, we argue," I told her.

She laughed again. "I'm talking way back in the day. Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Look Shiku, I never met Hiei before I met him at the mansion, if you call that a meeting," I replied, rather annoyed. "I remember almost everything with perfect detail, and I defaintly don't remember Hiei."

Shiku's laughing disappeared abruptly. "You don't remember? At all?"

"Remember Hiei from when I was little? No. Lets drop the subject now, its really getting annoying," I said. "On the more serious type of note, how was your trip?"

"Like you don't already know. I really hate low-class creeps. Always complaining on how their hungry, they made me hungry. Doesn't happen often. I'm glad it ended when it did, any more of their rants on hunger and I would've eaten their heads," she said, disgust in her voice. "And it was a waste of time. I'd rather tell you the details in private. Tomorrow, your room in Spirit World, afternoon at four. Be there!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure."

"Alone," she added.

"Course," I replied.

The screen went dark again as Yusuke came out of my future room with the box. He set it down on the couch, mumbling about his foot hurting and going back in to get another box. _No one heard me... Good._

The doorbell rang unexpectantly. Yusuke dropped something made of glass to the floor and came rushing out, leaving Kurama to slowly tip toe across the glass littered floor without piercing his foot through. Hiei's door opened. I walked over to the door, got ready to open it but Yusuke grabbed hold of my shoulder and pushed me back.

"What was that for?" I asked. "I can open it you know."

"We don't get visitors here Sana. It's always been like that," Kurama explained. "Examine the doorknob when you get another chance."

Grumbling, I walked backwards away from the door. Yusuke opened it a crack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Who's behind the door? What's behind the door? Shiku... hmm... what's the deal with her? Next time.  
And will Sana survive living with Hiei or will she crack from the lack of things to do?  
I'm sorry this chapter took a while, I had tests after tests last week and I had no time at all to type it out. But its here now so enjoy it and look foward to the next chapter soon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (Sana, Vincent and Akonuto (both dead), and Shiku, and others to come.)**


	12. Akira the Capturor

**Chapter 12! WOOT!  
The long wait is over! (Very sorry, busy with school work) Everyone gets to see who is behind the door.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke opened the door a crack, peeking through to identify the knocker. It was a teenager like them to the looks of it. He had a good height, and looked really strong. The shocking part about him is that he had sky blue hair, spiked at the back, and red eyes. Not human, and Yusuke had no idea whether he could be trusted or not.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked, opening to the door a little wider.

The guy smiled, revealing some sharp fangs. "I'm Akira. You must be Yusuke, which means I made it to the right house."

"Right. And what do you want?" Yusuke asked.

"This," he replied, and took out a black sphere with many little holes.

No time for reaction before sleeping gas poured out of the holes and engulfed the entire house. It barely took a second for all of us to fall sleeping to the ground, except Akira. He kicked the door open all the way, and stepped over the snoozing Yusuke, passed Kurama, barely glanced at Hiei and grabbed me.

"Sana," he spat. "It's been a long time. Let's have some fun..."

**_-Late during the same night-_**

Yusuke and the others finally woke up from the sleeping gas they had been exposed to. It took them a while to get adjusted to the changes, and their eyes stung a little. But what they found out they had prepared for since Akira knocked on the door.

Not liking the situation at all, Yusuke took out his communicator and waited for Koenma to answer him. When Koenma heard the name of the visitor, he shrieked what somewhat loudly.

"So, you know who he is?" Yusuke asked.

"Indeed I do. Akira is the apprentice of Vincent, you could call him that," Koenma said. "More like adopted son I would say."

"Well then, it makes sense why he took Sana," Kurama said. "Revenge?"

"Most likely. And knowing him, he'll have his fun before getting down to business. I'd say you've got about a day at maximum," Koenma informed them.

"What?" Yusuke said.

"I know someone who could help. She was actually supposed to Sana sometime tomorrow. If Sana never shows up, she'll hunt you down, since she knows Sana is staying with you guys. If you can somehow manage to contact her, you'll have a chance," Koenma said. "And don't udnerestimate Akira."

The screen went black and Yusuke and Kurama stared at it longer than needed.

"Who the hell is 'she'?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei spoke for the first time in a while, "Shiku. I overheard them talking some hours ago. They said something about meeting in Sana's Spirit World room to talk about stuff."

"Okay. And how to we get in contact with this Shiku person?" Kurama asked.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"No idea. Great," Yusuke said.

Kurama looked over at where Sana had stood, hoping that maybe Akira left a note or clue or something, to get his fun maybe. He couldn't spot any note, but he did find Sana's communicator. A smirk krept onto his face and he went over and picked it up, flipping the top over.

"Found it," Kurama said.

"Found what?" Yusuke asked.

"How to get in touch with Shika. If Sana talked to Shiku last, then we should be able to recall Shiku with her communicator, which she dropped," Kurama stated, and pressed a button and the screen came to life.

"Sana?" Shiku asked, then recollected her words. "No. You people."

"Are you Shiku?" Yusuke asked.

"What's it to you? Why did Sana give you my number? Or more likely, why are you snooping around her stuff?" she asked.

"Sana was taken away," Kurama started to explain.

The screen went blank and a second later, Shiku stood right behind them. It startled them, making them jump.

"How'd you get in here!" Yusuke asked, shocked.

"Portal," Shiku said. "And now then, before I get angrier, who took Sana?"

"Akira," Hiei answered.

"Him," she spat out.

Kurama noted the tone she spoke it at, "You know him?"

"Heh. Know him? He's my brother," Shiku answered. "I thought he killed himself when Vincent died."

An uncomfortable pause followed that statement. "Plan?" Yusuke said. "Koenma said we got a day at tops."

Shiku started to laugh. "Koenma? You actually think Koenma told the truth? Don't believing everything the son of King Enma tells you. As for a plan, I've got one. Go to Akira and chop him up into pieces. Then when he's in a hundred pieces, we can think of a plan."

"Uh, wouldn't it be to late to devise a plan at that point?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh no. Plan to save Sana," Shiku said. "Akira won't let his hostage go free after his death or defat without a price to pay. Its how his mind works."

"Hn," Hiei said. "Stop wasting time."

Shiku grinned. "If you say so then. To Demon World... destination, Akira's little playhouse.."

She opened a portal and they all stepped through.

**_-Somewhere in Demon World-_**

I woke up in a different room then I had been in before falling asleep. My necklace had been removed, most likely hidden somewhere where my capturer thought I would not find, therefore I could not use any portals to escape. Did I ever mention that I hate anyone who steals my necklace?

My capturer leaned against the wall, watching my every movement. It took me a while to match the guy in the room to the guy who had been at the front door. And then, it hit me like a bullet to head, I knew this guy. I remember Vincent talking about a demon child he met and how he wanted to train him and make him an apprentice of some sort.

"Good morning Sana," he said.

"Akira. I thought I'd never see have to see you again," I said. "Give me my pendant back, or I'm blowing your head up."

"You and what Spirit Energy?" Akira asked, chuckling. "Heh. And anyway, if you had energy left, it wouldn't do you any good. I invented a little bracelet for you, it sucks all your energy right out of you, draining you dry. And don't think you can take it off, you need Spirit Energy to take it off. Of course, I made it more complicated than that, Sana."

I glared at him. In other words, he just said I'm toast.

"I know that you'll die if you don't get some Spirit Energy back before a week or so, but I don't plan for this to last a week," he continued, ignoring my glares. "Let's have some fun Sana, before I send you to hell, where Vincent will hurt you all over again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Pretty short in my eyes. I hope I didn't make it too cliffhangerish.  
Nothing very great in this chapter, but now that all the explaining and plot is spelled out, we can have a better chapter 13.  
Sorry for the long wait, please check my profile at least once a week, I'll usually explain why I'm taking so long, or give warnings/heads up that I will be taking a long time.  
But I will have chapter 13 up by this weekend!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (Sana, Vincent, Shiku, Akira, ect.)  
_sorry for the mistake in Shiku's name. I fixed it. if you find Shiku as Shika anywhere else, please PM me._**


	13. Rescuing Sana: Part I

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I thought I would have it up by the weekend I said I would. Gomenen!!  
I've been so busy and I have art projects to finish.  
But I'm back! And with chapter 13! (This chapter has a lot of changing scenes.)  
We left off with Sana being captured and Shika teaming up with the gang (except Kuwabara, sry Kuwabara fans) to save her.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kept on glaring at Akira, who just stared out the window at this point in time. I got bored quickly staring at his back, so I focused my attention on the bracelet thing he made. I needed to find a way to get it off so I could recooperate and blow him to hell where Vincent will hurt him all over again for failing his job. I turned the bracelet on my wrist over and over, trying to find one weakness like I did for vault items. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Don't waste your time, and mine, Sana," Akira said, still facing the window. "The only way you'll get it off is with someone elses Spirit Energy. And like I said, I make things tougher than just that."

"Don't underestimate me, I taught you how to make these types of items," I said. "I wish I just chopped your head off back then, but oh well. I'll do that soon today."

Akira laughed. He turned around from the window and walked over to me. I recoiled, backing up into the wall and he put his hands on the wall next to me. "You wished you did, its too bad you didn't. You wanna know how to get rid of the bracelet? Heh, you need someone who's good at transferring Spirit Energy anyway. So it doesn't really do you any good even if you did know how to take it off," he said.

Angry, I stomped on his foot, and he just chuckled and returned to the window, saying, "Your little friends finally woke up."

I ran to the window, pushing Akira aside, but in return he pushed me back, harder, and I fell to the ground. He glared at me now.

"I'm going to kill your little friends there, Sana, then I'm going to deal with you. So stay out of our way," he said in a 'don't cross me' tone. "They won't be able to find you anyway, since the house they will enter is but an illusion, which will only go away on my dead body."

"It's a shame Akira, I really want to see you beg for mercy," I replied.

Akira snarled, kicking me down again, digging his heel into my stomach, but I let no sound escape me. Then he turned sharply and left.

**_- Illusionary Mansion - _**

Hiei and Yusuke lead the ground, Shika and Kurama behind them. Something about the mansion struck Shiku oddly. She had a bad feeling about the house, but did not share it with the rest. Akira came out the door, walking toward them, looking rather displeased and quite angry, the opposite of what he had been ten minutes ago.

"Good day, Sister," he said.

"Very good day... Brother," Shiku replied. "For you to die."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, thinking, _I knew siblings fought, but this is taking it to the extreme!_

"Where's Sana?" Hiei asked, taking out his katana already.

"Hiei, stop. Rushing in will only result in your death," Shiku told him. "He's an S-Class demon, let me handle him. You and the others go find Sana."

Hiei shook his head. "I'm itching for this fight," he said.

Shiku gave him a firm glare. "Those who care for Sana will go find her," she said. "And anyway, I can settle more than one problem by fighting Akira here."

Akira smirked. Yusuke and Kurama didn't need to be told twice, they were already at the door to the mansion. Unwillingly, Hiei followed, still keeping his katana out, ready to attack Akira at any movement. Nothing came, and soon Hiei disappeared into the mansion along with Kurama and Yusuke, leaving Shiku and her brother to fight to the death.

**_- Inside the Illusionary Mansion - _**

The mansion looked dreery on the inside. It looked nice and happy on the outside. Yusuke hated places like this, and to add to his digust, it was in Demon World. The other two though, where not surprised by the dreery of the inside. Kurama conjured up illuminant flowers to light the way as the corridors grew darker and darker. But it seemed like they walked for an hour and still haven't found any sign of any room or Sana. Something was really wrong here, and they just started to notice it.

"Look, we're going around in circles," Yusuke said, pointing to one of the glowing flowers in the distance.

They stopped at the flower, looking around helplessly.

"Something just feels wrong about this place. You'd think this Akira guy would have lots of demon followers trying to eat all intruders. And I believe that if we were to turn around, we would not come back to the entrance door," Yusuke spoke his ideas.

"Shiku did mention that Akira used to work for Vincent," Kurama said.

"That doesn't help us very much in this case. We're not fighting Akira," Hiei pointed out. "We're stuck in this illusion."

"Illusion?!" Kurama and Yusuke said, shocked.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'm just guessing. My Jagan eye can't seem to tell whether this is real or not. If it is an illusion, its a damn good one."

"Hey... Hiei, why don't you try to communicate telepathically to Sana?" Yusuke suggested.

Kurama nodded his head. "Yes, Hiei should do that. Yusuke, you go around the place again, make sure it really is a 'circle'. I'll go along, maybe I can find something, anything, that can get rid of the maybe illusionary mansion," Kurama devised a plan for them.

"I can't talk with Sana, she has a barrier around her mind. Unless she lowers it, I can't talk to her," Hiei said.

"Just try," Kurama said, and walked away with Yusuke.

Hiei grunted, but nontheless tried. _Sana, where the hell are you? If you don't reply, I'll kill you._

**_- Akira's 'real' Mansion - _**

I stared out the window, supporting myself with one hand. I felt extremely weak. I had gone too long already without much Spirit Energy, and because of that stupid artifact on my wrist, I couldn't regain any. I couldn't even put up my barrier, I was open to any telepathic creep. But outside, I saw Yusuke and Kurama go inside the illusion, and Hiei argueing with Shiku.

_So, he listened in to my conversation. I'm going to get him for that, _I thought. _Well, at least Shika has a chance against Akira. I'm rooting for you Shika!_

Hiei ran after them into the illusion, and all I saw now was Shika nd Akira most likely word-fighting for the time being.

I looked around the room, seeing that Akira actually had good tastes. The only thing I did not appreciate was the picture of Vincent, him and me together from long ago. We had came back from a successful job, and we got our pictures taken in Demon Alley. I sighed, _why me of all people?_

I wanted to sit down in that comfortable chair over there. I wanted to lie down on the bed there and sleep. I wanted to kick the wall and scream. But I knew that if I moved, I'd fall and not get up. To divert myself from the growing weak feeling, I started to think like Akira to find a way to get rid of the bracelet.

Suddenly, I heard someone's voice that wasn't mine in my head. _Sana, where the hell are you? If you don't reply, I'll kill you._

I managed to smirk a little. _I'm here you fool. You walked into the illusionary mansion, not the real one. If you don't get out and get up here, I'll be the one killing you. _I thought, linking a good link between my mind and his mind, as he was fairly far away from where I was.

_Where is here? And how the hell do we get out of the illusion?_ came the reply.

_How would I know? You figure it out. For your information, I woke up already in this room! _I yelled back at him in my thoughts.

_You really are no help at all._ Hiei responded.

I imagened him glaring, or at least punching the air. But I really had no way of knowing his facial expression or movements. Instead, I just replied to him, _It's just how its supposed to be._

_Koenma should find a new guardian then. Hn. _Hiei said.

_Shut up and get working! I'm waiting here. And you better hurry up, _I told him.

**_- Akira vs. Shiku -_**

"What did you do to Sana?" Shiku demanded.

"Nothing actually. I wanted to deal with the pests first, I do hope she survives til then," Akira replied.

Shiku conjured up a bow and arrow of green Spirit Energy. "Nothing huh, how unlike you," she said. "But I don't really care. Nothing is going to stay nothing."

Akira took a deep stance, the same stance I use and Vincent uses. He put his guard up and smirked, enjoying the barely started fight between brother and sister.

"Take out your weapon Akira. I don't want to waste time," Shiku said, getting her arrow ready to fire.

"I won't need it," he said, confident in victory.

Shiku shrugged, "Your loss." And let her arrow fly.

The arrow cut through the air at great speed and Akira put his right arm up. The tip of the arrow went into his right arm, but it did not hurt him. Instead, what really happened was that he had made a small wall of Spirit Energy around his arm, in which the arrow hit. The arrow disappeared quickly, but Shiku just got three more ready at one. Akira this time, did not wait for them to come to him, he went to them.

Akira swung his left leg low, hoping to get Shuki off balance. Shiku jumped into the air, floating there for some time. She quickly let two of the three arrows fly, and with her will, controlled the directions they went. Akira could have no way of blocking two arrows coming at each side. Just to add a little more fun, Shiku let her third arrow fly straight at him. But Akira, being a wind demon as well, used a forceful gust of win to knock the three arrows out of course, long enough for him to get out of the way, and head toward his sister.

Shiku changed her bow into a shuriken and used it to block Akira's powerful punches. They both glided back down the ground, and Shiku let her shuriken fly. The four blades repeatally cut the ground, sending up clouds of dust and using wind as reinforcement, made the surroundings around her and Akira dusty. Akira though, sensed the energy of the shuriken come at him, and got back into a stance and put his left arm up in front of him. With a short pause, a long blade of red spirit energy blasted out of uner his sleeve and formed a blade. Using the newly formed weapon, he blocked the shuriken and sprinted toward Shiku, at the same time, conjuring up the same blade on his right arm.

"About time you got serious Akira," Shiku said.

"Ch, get serious yourself, Shiku," Akira said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Oh boy, that was looooooong. And its only part 1.  
I'm hoping for everyone, including myself to get the next part up soon (chapter 14).  
If I work on fanfiction all day though, I can get the chapter of my other fanfic up and start back on this one, so lets all hope for that.  
I'm really excited though, cause I know what's gonna happen and how its gonna affect the story. But enough, thank you soo much for reading and your patience!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (Sana, Shiku, Akira, Vincent, ect.)**


	14. Rescuing Sana: Part II

**Very sorry for the slightly longer wait than usual. I bought a (my first) DS game, (Trauma Center, Under the Knife) and is adicted to it.  
But, thats not the point. I'm here, so I'm typing.  
Part 2!  
WARNING: Tis extremely long. ENJOY!  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_- Illusionary Mansion - _**

Hiei glared as Yusuke and Kurama rejoined and came back to his spot. Kurama and Yusuke immediatly figured out that I had been no help at all, not that it bugged them even more than before.

"So then, what are we going to do now?" Yusuke asked, sitting down.

"Just who do you think your asking?" Hiei growled. "Use your head fool."

Yusuke smiled, "Well, at least the Hiei we all know is back."

Hiei glared at Yusuke and looked the other way. If Yusuke was going to bug him, he'd rather not listen and devise a plan to get rid of the illusion. But time passed slowly, and it became so dreadful that each of them could now hear the ticking of an absent clock ringing in their ears. It got to the point where they would have been driven insane if it wasn't for Yusuke, who shot his Spirit Gun in any direction he could think of.

The light of the energy should have hit the walls of the mansion if the illusion was good enough. And it should have in this case, but it kept on going and going. Kurama got up and started to run after it, and the other two followed soon after, thinking there was nothing better to do. Running to somewhere was better than sitting down and waiting to go insane.

They ended up facing the same wall they had faced so many times, but they could still see the blue light in the distance.

"Another illusion?" Yusuke asked.

Suddenly, the sound of it hitting something solid came and the ground shook slightly. The voice in Hiei's head told him that it had hit something real.

_What the hell does Yusuke thinks he is doing?! Shooting off his gun?! That could've killed me. _my voice told him in his head.

_Good._ Hiei replied.

"It appears that your blast hit the level that Sana is on, the real mansion," Hiei told Kurama and Yusuke.

"Well, I guess that's good news, but how can we get to the mansion? The real mansion?" Yusuke said.

Kurama quickly thought it through, "When you think about it, the Spirit Energy went right through the illusion. Yusuke, fire another small blast in the opposite direction."

Yusuke did as he was instructed to, and they noticed that that blast did hit the illusion's walls. Kurama returned to the wall in question and put his hand to it. Unlike what people would've have thought, his hand did not go through. With little effort though, he focused some Spirit Energy to his hand and his hand went right through the wall.

"This little place here is the trick to this illusion. It's actually the door we came in, but now inside the illusion, it leads out to the opposite side, where Sana is being kept," Kurama stated. "Therefore, just concetrate and getting Spirit Energy all over your body and walk through."

Kurama, after saying that, performed his plan and went right through the wall. Hiei grumbled his usual and went through next. Yusuke still looked at the wall dumbly.

_Yusuke! Move it._ came Hiei's voice inside Yusuke's head.

Yusuke snapped out of his dumb expression and took a minute to concetrate on his energy before completely satisfied and walking through the wall.

**_- Akira vs. Shiku - _**

Shiku jumped backwards, conjuring up her bow again, though without any arrows at the moment. Akira remained in his stance, though changing the positions of his arms and the blades poking out of his sleeve. The wind blew violently around them and in that split second, red Spirit Energy clashed with green Spirit Energy, though none of them had moved.

Looking at the attacks in slow motion, Shiku was really taking the energy of her bow and forming arrows in less than a second and sending them flying without using her hands. On Akira's side, he extended his blades quickly, deflecting the arrows at amazing speed. The results, big explosions in the center of them.

But all the while they kept on doing that, Shiku summoned up smaller shurikens and kunais by her feet. As soon as the explosion grew big enough, she used her will to throw the weapons without her touching them. They came from all sides, up down, left, right, diagonally down to the right and to the left, from the ground, and they kept on coming, not stopping.

But Akira, growing up with Shiku, knew all her tactics, but same thing goes for the reverse as well. Akira blocked the on coming arrows, and sent up spikes of his Spirit Energy from the ground or from his body to deflect the weapons. From the outside of this fight, it seemed like a stalemate.

Shiku, keeping the weapons attacking, flew upward, keeping herself airborne. Akira followed Shiku's pattern, though he still had to deflect all the coming attacks. But just as the attacks came, they stopped. Akira took that second to charge at his sister in the air, the blade on his right arm extending and the one on his left used to block Shiku's kick. He brought the blade around to her side, but she blocked it with her bow, which transformed into a shuriken.

Akira grinned.

**_- The Real Mansion - _**

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei ran up to the front door of the real mansion and blew the door apart, running in as fast as they can, heading for the staircase. Hiei had lost connection with me, even though we were so close together now.

"What level is she on?" Kurama asked as he hopped up the stairs.

"No clue. Lets just each take a level. Yusuke, second floor, Kurama, third floor. I'll take the fourth floor," Hiei ordered and disappeared on the spot, reappearing and disappearing quickly until he got to the fourth floor.

He looked at the hallway with many doors and sent off a powerful surge of Spirit Energy that all the doors broke open. He didn't spot me anywhere, so headed back down.

It was Yusuke who first found me. Hiei rejoined Yusuke soon after that, but Kurama still checked the second floor, and they had no time to get him. I was on the ground, laying down, eyes closed, not moving.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei scanned the room with his Jagan eye and found no traps. But the thing that caught his eye as he neared me was the bracelet. I never wore jewelry, except my pendant. When he went to touch it, his hand was shocked with somekind of energy which he recognized as my Spirit Energy.

"This things sucked out all her... remaining.. Spirit Energy!" Hiei said.

"And that means..." Yusuke asked.

"If we don't get the bracelet off, it'll keep sucking her dry, and she'll eventually die. But the bracelet won't let anyone touch it," Hiei said.

Kurama had joined Yusuke and Hiei and now, and gazed down horrified at me.

"We'll need to transfer some Spirit Energy into her than. There's a chance that the bracelet might have some kind of reaction with foreign energy," Kurama said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Yusuke asked.

**_- Akira vs. Shiku - _**

Akira extended the blade that blocked Shiku's kick and the blade dug through her leg and into her side, sending pain skyrocketing inside her. But Shiku barely flinched. She too, grinned.

From the behind of Akira came a group of green arrows, Shiku's arrows. Akira sensed them too late, and when he tried to get away, Shiku did not let him, she used her free hand to grab the blade still inside her body and held it there, in place, ignoring the pain and the looks Akira gave her.

"Are you crazy Shiku?!" he yelled. "You'll get us killed!"

"No. I'm getting rid of you and you only," she replied.

"Fool. Those arrows will pierce right through me and into you," he said.

Shiku smiled at her brother as the arrows went right through him, showering her with his blood and then into her. She fell with her brother, letting go of the red blade as it disappeared. They both hit the ground and coughed up some blood. Akira struggled to get up, but his legs and arms wouldn't work. He stared into the eyes of his sister who lay beside him, still smiling.

"So Akira. Tell me. What did you do to Sana?" Shiku asked.

Akira's eyes grew wide.

**_- The Real Mansion - _**

"A kiss, its the only way I know how to anyway," Kurama said.

Yusuke made a face. "I have a girlfriend already!"

Kurama shrugged, "I never asked you to do it."

"Ch, oh yeah. Like you're going to ask Hiei. He'll probably suffocate her to death," Yusuke said.

"Actually Yusuke. Hiei is the only one who can do it. I have no skill in transffering my Spirit Energy," Kurama said.

Yusuke almost fell down from the shock.

Hiei shrugged, "Get it through your thick puny mind Yusuke."

**_- Akira vs. Shiku - _**

"How.. How... You're right there!" Akira managed to say.

Shiku smiled still. "That, my brother, is a puppet. Something Sana made for me," she said. "It looks like me, acts like me, sounds likes me. The only left for me to do is transfer my Spirit Energy into the puppet and its a complete whole new Shiku. Now then, tell me, what did you do to Sana?"

Akira laughed a little, despite the fact that he had lost to puppet and was dying, slowly but surely. "I designed a bracelet Sister, a sepcial bracelet that sucks Sana dry, forever and ever until she becomes a rotten prune and dies from the lack of energy. The only way to get it off is by some type of foreign Spirit Energy, but it can't come from anywhere. It has to be a kiss."

Shiku slammed her foot into Akira's head. "You sick perverted demon," she spat at him. "Now, what's the catch?"

Akira chuckled again, spitting up blood. "She'll loose all memories of this year. I was going to make it her whole life, but I never got around to doing it," he said.

Shiku sighed and with another kick to his head, ran off toward the mansion.

The last thing Akira said was, "You'll never make it in time!" before he died.

**_- The Real Mansion and The Real Problem - _**

Hiei bent down over my unconscious body and pressed his lips against mine, sending in his Spirit Energy. The bracelet starting to have spazzing attacks and it took a minute before it blew up, sending my Spirit Energy flying across the room. For the little amount I had left, it was still a pretty load of it. Hiei made a face of digust before getting up.

It took another two minutes before my body could understand what had happened and with some sheer will power and luck, I woke up and hoisted myself into a sitting position. I stared at the ground of people in front of me, confused.

"Hiei... Who are these people?" I asked.

Shiku arrived, running like the wind, and got struck in the heart at what she heard me say. I looked up at her and asked her the same question.

"Sana?" Yusuke asked.

"Something went wrong," Kurama said.

Shiku looked at Hiei, who was staring at her, waiting for some sort of explaination. Shiku took in a deep breath and said, "My- Akira never leaves something without a catch. You might have thought it was just a kiss to get rid of the bracelet, but he always wants to leave his mark somehwere. And here, he wanted to completely erase her memories, all of them, but he only got around to making it one year at the most."

I stood up, not making sense of anything Shiku had said, but accepted the fact.

Shiku grabbed my arm to stabilize me. She also handed me my pendant. I looked at her, thinking the opposite of what I should have thought if I had remembered that Akira had captured me.

"Akira had it on him. We'll explain later. Everyone, we need to go to Koenma's," Shiku said and waved her hand in a circle, a portal appearing. They all left.

**_- Spirit World - _**

They arrived in Koenma's office, setting me down into a chair. Kuwabara was also there. He had gotten there soon after Shiku and the others had left the house, and since no one was there, went straight to Koenma's who had explained to the best of his ability.

Koenma stared at the group long and hard. "I suppose Akira is dead. And I suppose there is something wrong here..."

"Damn right there is," Shiku spat.

"Explain."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Wow man, major typing cramp. But there you go! The long Part 2 comes to a conclusion.  
Yes, its long. Very long. But hey, I did not want to make it three parts or else I think the suspense and the waiting for the next chapter would have been killing people. Not that it won't at this point too.  
What will happen? Why does Sana always have to have something bad happen to her?  
And if you really payed attention, you'll see something is weird. But that is if you REALLY payed attention to all chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading! Til next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own all original characters. (Sana, Shiku, and all the dead.)**


	15. Painful Memories

**Yes, chapter 15, finally!  
What is going on with Sana? And if you found something "confusing" you are on the right track to figuring it out but I won't guarantee that I'll explain it in this chapter. I have ideas springing into my head to make it more interesting to read.  
So, no more chatter!

* * *

**

Koenma waited for someone to start explaining what was going on. Kuwabara also, was completely comfused in the matter. Though he knew they had gone on a mission suddenly, he was shocked that I did not recognize him. And I couldn't explain what had happened to me, as I had no clue.

"Well, I'd like to know myself Koenma, sir," I said. "Like why these three mysterious people won't introduce themselves to me..."

"Sana, you know these people," he said.

I thought about it for a minute, then nodded my head. "Yes, I do. They are the Spirit Detectives you chose. I read the files on them. Yusuke died twice yet lives to tell the tale of death. Kuwabara... he's a dimwit. I'll give him credit for being able to slice the Kakai Barrier. Kurama, fox demon that got shot and got reborn as a human, used to be Yoko. Hiei, Fire Demon, has a Jagan eye, telepathic, stole from the vault with Kurama and some other worthless demon."

The gang flinched at that, as they remembered that's basically the first thing they heard me say. I had no idea though, so I ignored the exhange of glances among the group.

"Akira had formed some type of bracelet that sucked out Spirit Energy. But the thing he did was make it specifically for Sana, therefore, foreign Spirit Energy could mess the core of the bracelet up, which happened to be the only way to take the bracelet off. Of course, Akira being Akira, he had to have some type of 'gross' idea in mind. Sort of. No, never mind," Shiku said. "The way to transfer Spirit Energy in this case was by the mouth, resulting... in a kiss. But even that did not satisfy him, he made it so that Sana would loose her memories. He originally intended to make her loose all memories of her life, from start to finish, but he used the bracelet earlier than he had expected to use it, therefore having the memory wipeage only a year."

I took in all this information, not really making much sense of it. The only thing I could figure out was that Shiku said I had one year less of memories than I should have. That explained much.

Koenma also absorbed all this information.

"So then, is there any way to get the memories back?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma looked at him long and hard before sighing and replying, "There is. One way would to wait for the memories to come back, but that would take time. A lot of time. She would have to find them somehow or other, it could take a lifetime. The other way... is painful."

"How painful?" Kurama asked.

Koennma did not reply, so the answer was very painful.

"Hold on, back up. What the hell is going on? I'm aware that I have... weird Spirit Energy, and none of mine left. But can someone tell me, now? Before I get angry?" I asked.

"Sana, you just lost a years worth of memories, okay? That's it," Koenma simply put. "Don't you dare get angry in my office as well. You'll run out of the energy Hiei lent you."

Hiei's eyes widened in shock, "How did you know that was mine?"

"Who else has blackish purple Spirit Energy?" Koenma asked.

Hiei grumbled his, "Hn."

Shiku filled Koenma in on all the other details, and all I could do was listen to the others say what happened to them. I had nothing to say. I felt out of place all of a sudden, sad. Shiku mentioned Akira, Koenma said he was dead. But how could he be dead? Vincent is too strong for Shiku, and I'm sure he wouldn't have just stood there and let Akira die. He didn't do that to me, though I wish he had gotten in the way of every lethal blow and died. I hated Vincent.

But as I thought about the past for no reason while the others went on explaining, something felt out of place. I stood up suddenly, ending their conversations and ran out of Koenma's office, heading straight for my room. Once there, I kicked the door open and headed for the shelves fill with junk and random things. I pushed things aside, throwing worthless things everywhere.

The others caught up to me as I moved on to the second shelf, frantically looking for something. Everyone was confused, even I was.

I finally found what I was looking for on the third shelf, a small vial of a weird cloudy white liquid.

"What are you doing Sana? What is that?" Koenma asked.

"Memories," I simply replied.

"What are you talking about?" Shiku demanded for clarficition.

I looked at everyone in my room. "From what I've gathered from your chattering, I had been captured by Akira and could not escape as I had exhausted my Spirit Energy and it was too slow at coming back. Then he put this bracelet thing on me which sucked out the little amount of Spirit Energy I had. Well, I don't know if all of that is true or if its just a trick."

I shook the bottle for a couple of seconds before continuing my explaination.

"But I taught Akira most of his 'building' skills if you want to call it that, when I was with Vincent. He had been working on that bracelet in front of me, if its what I'm thinking you were reffering too. He told me the inital plan for it, though I wasn't happy with it. Though he never said anything about using it on me. So, I don't know if he lied or you did. But because he told me he was going to make it have a final 'mark', meaning memory loss, I invented some sort of way to have 'spare memories' somewhere," I continued.

Koenma shook his head and interrupted, "You were talking about that once. I denied you access to using it."

"Well, it might be dangerous, and I defiantly have no idea what will happen. But I have a feeling it'll be less painful than your way," I said. "This white thing in there are memories I felt I needed to save. I have no idea which memories they are though."

"That's ingenuis," Kurama said, admiring the vial.

"That's dangerous," Koenma repeated. "No one has ever successfully managed to 'copy' memories."

I opened the vial and looked down through the hole at the liquid thing. It looked really disgusting and not something anyone would want to drink. As I put the top to my lips, Akira's ghost appeared on the road leading to Spirit World which one could see at my window. He looked up at it, and saw me, smirking. Though he had failed in his ultimate plan, memories aren't the easiest thing to handle.

Akira knew that I did have backup ways in case, and he knew Koenma had means, painful means, on getting them back. But really, things aren't as simple as just bearing pain. If the brain does not accept the 'foreign' memories, its over. No memories of the time in question. He disappeared as I drank it, gaging on it for a second. It tasted like shit.

"Did it work?" Kuwabara asked blindly.

Inside my head, it felt like millions of bullets were hitting it on nonstop. My eyes glazed over and I started having visions of the memories I already had. Though they were a little unclear, I still knew what they were. I saw the Ice Maiden and her little boy walking with my dad and me toward my house. I saw Vincent and me. Then I saw Vincent trying to kill me, though my dad got in the way. I saw him fall.

I have idea if I screamed, but I might have. I screamed just like I screamed in my vision.

The next things I revisited where quick to come and past. I saw the Ice Maiden again, smiling and waving. I had been talking to the boy and we were both smiling at each other. We had just made a promise to each other. But that was the last time I saw the boy. Next I saw Hiei at my throat, and Koenma explaining something. I saw Kurama and Kuwabara and Yusuke. The image of the plane and Vincent, the tournament and my fight. Vincent falling. Akonuto and the grave of the Ice Maiden. The last thing I saw was the insident with my mom and the gangs little 'hideout.'

Though they weren't clear as daylight and barely suited the title of memories, my dangerous invention had worked. The price I had to pay was pain and unconsiousness.

When I woke up, I lay in my bed in the same room. I looked over at the clock which stated the time and date. I had slept for eight days, I couldn't believe that. My head hurt really bad, and the sound of alarms going off did not help.

As I slowly got up, the real memories of eight days ago came back to me, and I wondered if that had really happened. From the looks of it, it did. I dragged myself to the door and opened it, letting the loud alarms seep into my ears and bounce off my mind.

Just then, Hiei appeared in front of me, shocked that I had gotten up.

I barely looked at him. "I think I'm going to need assistance."

Hiei just replied, "Hn."

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Oh, well thats good news, Sana remembers most of the gang and her time with them now. Good things her invention didn't back fire.  
But what do the alarms mean? And did Sana just ask for assistance? (I do know she is in a condition that normal people wouldn't get up in, but its Sana.)  
And what will happen between Sana and the rest of the boys? The little mishap with the memory business hurt them a lot.  
Next time!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters. (Sana, Shiku, and all the dead(that I've created))**


	16. Demons and Questions of the Past

**I'm sorry for the long wait everyone, I truly really am. I've been so busy doing this and that, that I haven't found time to type.  
But here it is now. I wish everyone to enjoy it yes.  
And, though no one probably cares, it is my birthday today... and I'm here, thinking about you all. (Dec. 5)

* * *

**

I stood, with Hiei, in the vault, dressed in the shadows, waiting for whoever set the alarms off come barging in. It did not take long for the sounds of locks being picked from the outside to enter the quiet vault and echo throughout the hollow corridors. And then, barely a minute later, hords of demons came rushing in, the smell of them making me sick already.

Hiei looked at me with eyes saying that I shouldn't do much and let him handle them all. Like I was still recooperating, that was finished eight days or so ago. But I decided to stay in the shadows for a little. I closed my eyes and focused my Spirit Energy that had come back to me throughout the entire vault. The figures of the demons came to me like bullets in the head, but I was able to determine how many of them there was. Three hundred and eight. What a weird number to choose, but I guess it worked.

Hiei was already working hard, slaughtering them all. I started to wonder what it feels like, killing the demons raiding the vault when you have the thoughts of yourself being here. Most likely, Hiei would retrace his steps, and then the memories would come back, mostly the one with my necklace in it. The one clue that completely gave away my identity. I had to do some major replanning and thinking on my tactics.

There was a sharp pain in my arm as Hiei got hit by an oncoming demon and got thrown to the wall. I got up, gritting my teeth and let the Spirit Energy that still filled the room explode, taking down a hundred or so demons, as well as damaging three walls and eight traps.

I rejoined Hiei, who had gotten up and chopped of the heads of some slow demons coming out way.

"There's only about one hundred fifty left, I think we won't run into trouble today," I told him.

"Good. We'll just use this as an exercise, cause I need to talk to you," he replied, sending two demons to hell.

I looked at him, wondering what he would need to talk to me about. I don't recall saying anything, or doing anything that could upset, or anger Hiei. But I still followed him, helping him get rid of the demons using Spirit Energy which gathered around my hands, making it like a razor sharp blue claw.

"This has been bothering Kurama as well, but you mostly stayed with us most of the time, so how come you were able to put your memories inside that...thing?" Hiei asked, dodging a demon.

I thought about it, since I did not know the answer. I never really thought knowing would be so important. "Well, my guess would be that... I have a life, therefore, I don't always have to tag along with you and the others. I can have time to myself, which I'm sure I had. Koenma, you know he can go overboard with work sometimes, and I take many breaks, so theres an option."

"Hn," he replied.

I did not think Hiei actually believed what I said, but it seemed logical when you really did think about it. I did have a life outside of my "guardian" life.

"Don't you have something else you wanted to talk to me about? Or is that it?" I asked.

He did not reply, just looked on ahead. He seemed hesitating whether he wanted to ask me or not, whatever he wanted to know.

It finally came around the time when the Guards came back from the break I ordered them to take. As they cleaned up the demons dead on the ground, I had to check that each and every item was still in its proper place and not stolen. Hiei, no surprise there, followed me.

As I looked at all the deadly weapons on the rack, checking them all to make sure all of them were the real ones, he said, "Sana. You met us this year, and since you lost your memories, you would not know any of us at Akira's mansion. I am correct on that?"

I nodded my head, scanning the shelves.

"So then, why did you remember me?" he asked.

I stopped. I did not reply, so he repeated his question. "Why did you remember me?" he asked again. "Is it because you really did remember that I was the kid you met when we needed a place to stay?"

"Well... Didn't you always remember too!" I said, getting angry for no reason, Hiei hadn't insulted me or anything.

A long moment came, with just silence and each of us staring at each other, or glaring for no reason.

The rest of the time in the vault was spent in silence, checking the items. I did not even take my time anymore. I usually spent thirty to an hour checking all the items, but this time, because I got angry, I rushed everything into twenty minutes. I stood in front of the guards now, who also had finished up cleaning.

"What's the matter, you seem to be emitting very agitated waves," the first guard said.

"Shut it. It doesn't matter. Everyone, good work. Go around and make sure everything is correct, reset the traps, and training in three weeks," I said and then took off, Hiei already at the door of the vault.

When we got back to the room, the rest of boys waited there, sitting on my bed. When we entered, they all thought we would be smiling, not coming in fuming out of the ears. Hiei rejoined the group on the bed, but I just went straight to my desk, grabbed some liquidy stuff and threw it across the room, smashing the window. Yusuke was utterly shocked I would do something like that, but I did not pay attention. I turned my full attention to the laptop.

"So, did you ask? I'm asuming you did," Yusuke whispered to Hiei.

"What happened to make you two so angry? You asked nicely didn't you?" Kurama whispered to Hiei.

"I can hear you you know," I said. "I answered his questions. Now can you leave, I'll need to write a report to Koenma, and I need utter silence."

They all gave me a weird look, and then one to Hiei, but left the room right after, not wanting any arguements at this point in time. They sat down against the wall on the other side of my room, and waited for Hiei to explain my mood. He did not reply though, he had something else on his mind.

_If she really did remember..._

As I looked at the screen, I shook my head. I couldn't believe I had blabbered out his name. But because he brought it up, that has to mean Hiei remembered as well. And so, the thought of the past crept into her mind, blocking all other thoughts.

_If he really did remember..._

Hiei shook his head, at the same time I did. It was too many years ago, no one cared about the past anyway. And with that, I smirked and typed up my entire report in fifteen minutes, then sent it to Koenma's computer. I let off a sigh of relief, I had finished everything, and now I could relax and enjoy my stay in Spirit World before I return to the Human World and go on with my jobs.

Hiei knocked on my door, startling me. I let him in. I noticed the others had disappeared, most likely gotten bored at waiting for me to finish and left to play cards.

"What's the matter? Don't you play cards too?" I asked him.

"Hn," he replied. "I want a truthfull answer. You know which answer I'm talking about too. I've already determined by the fact that you did not respond, you remembered we met years ago, farther back than the brieft moment when we passed each other in the vault."

I raised my eyebrow, "So, Hiei has brains."

"I'm waiting," he said.

"Not unless you tell me first," I replied.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Well, there we go, nice and longthy. So then...  
What are Sana and Hiei asking? Who knows. Who knows. I know!  
The series, I'm sorry to say, is coming to a close. But, I've already thought of a sequel, so I will let you know more as I get there. It has no name as of now.  
As for why I want a sequel, you'll know why when the series ends.  
Next chapter: "the answer"  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the original characters (Sana, Shiku, and all the dead).**


	17. Memories Forever: Part I

**Alright! Finally... I've finally decided how this chapter will come out to be!  
Okay, a little heads up. I believe this chapter is going to be somewhat long. Sana and Hiei finally admitt something...  
Also, Sana goes into the story of her past, the real and no hidden secrets.

* * *

**

A long and silent pause. Hiei did not want to speak first, and I did not want to speak first either.

_Scared?_ came Hiei's voice in my head.

It shocked me on how, through all this tension in the room, my barrier around my mind had diminished. _Hell no. You scared? _I replied.

_Hn. If you're not scared, prove it._ Hiei said.

"Yes," I said outloud. Just that word. Only one.

Hiei, startling, started to chuckle under his breath. I looked at him funny, lost and confused in his response. The door to my room opened once more and the rest of the gang came in. Yusuke was yelling something about an ace and a king to Kuwabara, who just shrugged. Kurama tried to explain the ace thing better, but it resulted in Yusuke kicking Kuwabara in the stomach for not understanding.

But they're fight ended once they saw Hiei, who now was literly laughing.

"Sana? Did you like, put in a new Hiei tape in Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't ask me, I have no idea."

Hiei stopped. "I can't believe you actually remembered."

I gave him another weird look. "Did you think I would have died by now?" I asked.

Yusuke and Kurama exchanged glances, slowly coming to realize what we were talking about.

"Would you care to start from the beginning?" Kurama asked.

I looked at them, pausing. I studied all four of them. This must have been what Koenma really wanted, from the beginning. _Heh... Koenma actually was usefil for once_, I thought.

"Well, I've made up my mind," I said, looking at Hiei, he just stared back. "Take a seat."

**_- Some eight or so years ago -_**

It was summer today, the sun burning the land, humidity being itself... I was running around in circles around my dad's legs, making him loose his footing once or twice. The third time he almost tripped over me, he grabbed my backpack and pulled me off the ground. I smiled at him, laughing, and he just shook his head. We arrived at the bus stop, and saw this very pretty lady and a small child, around my age at the bench, waiting for the bus as well.

We took a seat next to them, me sitting next to the boy. The boy stared at me nonstop, and his mother kept on telling him it was rude. I stared back, and noticed some weird things about this boy. He had red eyes. Not only that, but the seemed to be emitting something that was hotter than the sun schorching everything today.

"Hiei, for the last time, please don't stare," the mother said.

I noticed the mother was really weird too. She had read eyes as well, and a blueish, sea green colored hair. Not something you see everyday.

But no matter how many times she tells the boy, Hiei, so stop staring, he kept on staring. After a while, the mother gave up and apologized to my father. That's how they ended up talking, and that's how they ended up coming home with us.

In front of our house, my mom waited for us. She stood up, ready to greet my dad and I, but suddenly stopped once she saw the mother and son. My dad had no chance to say anything before she screamed that she never wanted to see me or my dad ever again. Two days later, divorce papers were signed, and I moved out with my dad. The two people we had met had disappeared during that the week we looked for a house.

On the third day we had settled into a new home, they came back.

"I'm really sorry! This is all my fault!" the lady said.

I peeked around my dad's right leg, tuning out their conversation to glance at the boy again. For the first time ever, we started to talk.

"Hello. I'm Sana, what's your name?" I asked politely.

It took him five minutes before he answered. "Hiei."

I smiled. I took a quick second to see that my dad had invited the person inside, telling her over and over that it wasn't her fault. Once the door was closed, I sneaked around my dad's legs and tagged Hiei. "You're it," I whispered, and ran away.

Hiei looked really confused, and did not come after me. I stopped three seconds later, looking back at him puzzled. "Don't you know how to play?" I asked. "You're supposed to try and tag me, and I'm supposed to try to run away from you."

He didn't say anything, but his mom gave him a push and he ran after me.

"So then, Hina was it?" my dad asked. "I've been meaning to ask, not that you have to answer, but where are you from?"

At first, she didn't answer. But she complemented me. "You have a very fast running child!" she said.

Miechi looked at us for a second, noticing that we were both running at extremely high speed. "Sana! Not too fast, don't break anything."

He offered Hina some food before replying, "I guess you're right. Your son, Hiei, he's pretty fast too. Evenly matched."

That night, before Hina and Hiei left, Hina crouched down beside me and touched a finger to my chest. Her eyes widenned wide, but did not say anything. She thanked my dad one more time and started to leave.

"Daddy? Can Hiei come back and play tomorrow?" I asked.

During the two months that came and went, I played with Hiei almost everyday. On my nineth birthday, they came to celebrate as well. And it was then that my dad found out where Hina and Hiei was from.

As I devoured the cake and Hiei watched me eat more than he ate, Hina said something to my dad.

"Not to sound weird or anything, but you should be careful with Sana," she said.

"What?" my dad asked.

"She has a lot of Spirit Energy. Um... that word doesn't sound familiar to you does it, how about, something like an aura?" she asked.

"I'm not following," Miechi replied.

Hina sighed briefly. "Then I'll start from the beginning. I am an Ice Maiden, a demon. So is Hiei, well, a fire demon, not an Ice Maiden... We come from Demon World.. Miechi..."

**_- Sana: Ten Years Old - _**

"How many times Sana! How many times! I've told you over and over again, don't go into Demon World without my permission, and without having someone to accompany you!" my dad yelled inside the house. Hina and Hiei sat on the couch, having brought me back home when they found me, for the eleventh time, in Demon Alley.

"I'm old enough to go there by myself!" I said.

"I don't care how old you are! They are demons and you are human!" he said.

I pointed a finger to Hiei. "He's a demon! We play together, see each other, everyday! I'm still not dead or missing an arm or something!"

"Hiei is different! Those demons wouldn't care whether your a demon or a human. They'll eat you or fight you to the death!" my dad said.

I pouted. "I can easily defeat those type of demons! I'm faster than them!" I argued back.

Hina stood up. "Sana, listen to your dad. He is completely right. Demon World is not safe."

My eyes swelled in tears and I ran off to my room, yelling meanie back at them. My dad said, "I thought you were old enough!"

I slammed my door, the fake tears disppearing.

One week later, I returned to Demon World, and that's when I met Vincent. We began theiving, and I began to not get caught anymore when I went to Demon World. Soon, I became really well known, and no demon ever thought I was human. I smelled like a demon too much.

One day, Vincent, Akira, and I looked at the blueprints of the vault I had stolen from a previous job. We were going to raid it in about three months. I pointed out some places I thought we should watch out for.

"Not only that, but they have Guards and a Guardian," Akira stated.

"The Guardian is supposed to be the toughest demon in any of the three worlds," Vincent added.

I nodded my head. "We'll just have to not get killed."

Vincent laughed. "This is the vault Sana. The vault."

I shrugged. "Its just a large black space with many dangerous items that are etching to be stolen. Nothing else."

That night, on my way home with my dad from the park, I felt a presence in the shadows. It was Vincent. My dad noticed the weird expression I had and demanded an answer. But it was too late. We had reached the door, and we could spot Hina and Hiei from the opposite end of the sidewalk. Vincent appeared in front of us, his Spirit Energy out. My dad though, could barely see it.

Hina made sure Hiei stayed where he was when she noticed he was going to bolt toward me, and came to our aid herself.

But Vincent had released his fatal attack alreay, aimed at me. I stared at the giant sphere of Spirit Energy, not knowing what to do. I had none of that, I couldn't block. Even with my speed, it was too big.

"Mieichi!" Hina yelled, "Sana!"

My dad squinted his eyes, trying his hardest to see what the demon was doing. When he noticed that the a huge chunk of air looked glossy and foggy, he new the thing called Spirit Energy was coming. He pushed me back, hard, and I flew to the ground far away. My dad put his hands out and the Spirit Energy engulfed it.

"DAD!" I yelled, real tears in my eyes.

It happened all too fast. The Spirit Energy disappeared and my dad fell to the ground, dead and limp. The ground was smoking and Vincent was cracking up as he walked toward me. Hina would not be able to reach me in time.

"Vincent! What! Why did you do that... why did..." I couldn't talk from the sadness and angryness I felt. I felt the hatred build inside of me. I stood and ran at him, fist at the ready.

"Sana! Stay back!" Hina yelled.

"You killed my dad!" I yelled. "You die!"

The hatred inside of me grew and grew, then burst in huge blue waves coming out of my body. The power of the energy threw Vincent really far away, as he was the closest to it. Hina was pushed back forcefully. The blue energy around me gathered then blew up. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a huge hole, no more house, no mailbox, no trees, half a road missing, my dad's body gone, Hina sheltering Hiei farther down, and me, unconscious in the center of the crater.

It took me three weeks to wake up from the coma I ended up giving myself. I woke up in a hospital room, Hiei snoozing off in a chair and Hina talking to a nurse.

"No, I'm not her mother. No. I don't know where her mother is," she kept on saying.

As I sat up, Hiei woke up to my movement.

"Well... Stay here for the time being. It seems she woke up, I should find her mothers phone number," the nurse said, and left, muttering Kouno to keep the name in her mind.

Three hours later, my real mother arrived, and did not look one bit happy. She yelled at Hina to leave and at Hiei to never show himself to me again. She grabed my arm so hard it was a wonder it wasn't torn right off my shoulder. She dragged me home and locked me in my room, telling me to sleep and eat what she gave me. I was alone, in a house, with no caring family.

That night, Hiei appeared at my window.

"Hey," he said.

I barely look up, afraid that he could see emotion on my face. "Hey," I replied.

"You're mom is really evil isn't she..." he started.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Um... Well... Just in case... We'll meet again right?" he asked.

I looked up. "Yeah," I said, trying to find a smile. "Yeah, we will. Promise."

Hiei smiled. And vanished.

**_- The Present -_**

Kuwabara was sobbing. "That's so sad!"

Yusuke hit him in the back. "Oh quit it."

Hiei said, "Shut up dimwits. She hasn't finished." But I was already back in my story of my past.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Well then. I hope you liked part 1. Just for the sake of not wasting more time and not making it way too long...  
I've stopped here. Next chapter should finish and clarify some things.  
Story is almost at a close! Don't forget though, theres a sequel!**


	18. Memories Forever: Part II

**Phew. Finally, some time to write this chapter out!  
Sorry for the long wait everyone!

* * *

**

"Here's the problem though. Didn't your mother surpess your memories of Hiei and Hina?" Kurama asked.

I nodded my head before answering, "Well, she tried to at least. I was about eleven when she first tried, but even then I knew there was no way she would be able to do it. But the thing is, if I hadn't acted like I forgot everything, then she would have found someone who really could erase my memories. So I played along. But that meant that when she felt the need to erase them again, she would try to again. It's a little confusing, but lets just say that when she tried to surpress them, I had to act as if everything I knew, relating to Demon or Spirit World, had been forgotten."

"Sana actually let it slip a couple of times that she knew who I was," Hiei started to point out the things only he knew. "For example, when she talked with Shiku, Shiku yelled my name in shock. She had to hear it from Sana to know who the Hiei was. Then Sana replied with, 'Yes, Hiei.'"

Yusuke now looked confused. "Wait, Hiei, you knew Sana from the start as well?"

"I try to not remember the past. But yes, and I did hint I knew her, though I covered my evidence. Like the time I said, 'I read somewhere about the young girl partnered with Vincent got attacked but her dad got in the way.' I never read anything, I remembered it happening. There is no article or anything written on a piece of paper that states that incident," Hiei said.

**_- Vault - _**

I stood, wrapped in the shadows, bervous. I've had so many break ins before, but this once really made me nervous for some off reasons. I unsheathed my katana as the door opened and three powerful demons entered.

The split up right then. I went after the orge looking thing first, and managed to direct it toward a hallway filled with traps without having myself discovered. On my way to divert the human-smelling intruder, I ran into Hiei. I hadn't seen him in ages.

Actually, at first, I did not recognize him, but as I neared, he heard my steps, and turned to look, so I had quickly hidden myself again. It seemed from that moment on, no matter what I tried to do, he would show up and force me back into hidding so I didn't get myself completely uncovered by them. But at one point, I was running to keep up with Hiei, that he suddenly turned around and ran right past me.

The second we crossed paths seemed more like years. Though he could see me with his Jagan eye, he could not distinguish who I was from all the clothes I wore. But the thing that caught his eyes was my pendant, which had let off a sparkle from Hiei's katana.

At first, I thought my mind must be playing tricks on me, so I stopped and thought things through. But when I saw him go out into the light as they all escaped, it was definitely him. The doors shut and I was shrowded in darkness.

I was left alone for about an hour before I left to report to Koenma, who was not very happy with me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK-" Koenma started.

"Hiei," I said, interrupting him.

He banged his hands on his desk. "I don't care about Hiei! YOU ON THE OTHER-"

"It was Hiei in there. No mistake," I kept on talking, interrupting him again.

Koenma stopped, took a breath as if he was going to really explode. But his eyes grew wide and he let go of his breath without screaming his head off. "Wait. Wait! You mean to say that the Hiei from your childhood is that same Hiei?!" he asked, jabbing his finger on the picture of Hiei on his television screen behind him.

**_-The Present-_**

Yusuke made a short gasp. "Koenma knew too?" he asked, startled.

"Yeah," I said. "He knows everything."

Kurama chuckled a little, "Doesn't it seem like he planned this entire thing from the beginning?"

"I agree with Koenma there. How can that Hiei be the same Hiei you told us about in your past?" Kuwabara remarked.

"Hn," Hiei grumbled, offended somewhat.

I laughed a little. Even I thought it true a little. Hiei had changed, but hey, so have I.

"So how come you never said anything?" Kurama asked me and Hiei.

I shrugged. "Does it really matter now anyway?"

Yusuke didn't seem to hear Kurama, so he asked me to continue my story.

I shrugged again. "Nothing much to it after that. I went to try and recover the items, but you got to them first. Most of the time I spent away from my mother I used to make the items and stuff you see in my room. I enhanced the vaults traps and security system, and created a way for me to access the security system from my room. When I look back at it, I think the reason I did all of this," I said, pointing at all of the stuff and wires alond the walls, "was cause I was angry about letting Hiei and Kurama and that other demon escape. I didn't want to loose again."

"And?" Yusuke asked.

"Well... The next thing that I really did that had any meaning was that I guarded this entire place from intruseders and things when the Kakai barrier split. In the end, you could say my life was pretty boring after Hiei stole from the vault until I tailed you guys at the mansion," I said.

Before anything else could be said or exchanged, one of the hundreds of orges knocked on the door before opening it. He said, "Sana. Lord Koenma would like to speak to you."

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Well... Sorry its not very long... The end is near, and I just couldn't think of anything else to happen.  
Next chapter is the last, and it'll probably either be short or long, depending on what happens...  
Lots of things I need to explain next time too!  
Thanks for reading!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but all the original characters are mine.**


	19. Departure: THE FINALE

**Ahaha!!! erm... yeah, I had a little too much chocolate!  
But anyway! Here is the finale!! ENJOY!  
Ten times over!  
**

**

* * *

**

I left with the orge, and let the boys talk things out in my room if they chose. Kurama noticed then, that Hiei had his eyes on me the entire time, he even stared at the door which was shut behind me. Yusuke and Kuwabara were muttering nonesense between themselves before getting up themselves and heading out for some food.

Kurama and Hiei were left alone in my room.

"So. Hiei," Kurama started. "You going to tell her?"

Hiei looked shocked for a second before recovering. He raised an eyebrow, "Tell her what?" he asked.

"It's obvious with the way you're acting," Kurama stated.

"What is obvious?" Hiei asked once more.

Before Kurama could coax it out of Hiei, Shiku came in, more like barged in. She seemed really happy and was about to start shouting out her happiness when she saw it was only Hiei and Kurama. Her smile faded. "Where's Sana?" she asked.

"Koenma wanted to see her," Kurama replied nicely.

Shiku stared at Kurama before saying, "I see."

The way she said it seemed like going to see Koenma was the end of the world. Her voice sounded sad a little bit too. "Well, I knew it," she said, sighing. "Koenma being himself. Good things don't last long."

Hiei's gaze went to the window, "You shouldn't expect them to." he said.

A minute passed in silence before Shiku regained her normal expression. She went over to the shelves and picked something up, examined it, and pocketed it. Then she turned to leave, but Kurama asked, "Where are you going with Sana's things?"

Shiku turned around, smirking, "It's just a watch," she replied and then ran out.

_Just a watch. Yeah right,_ Kurama thought.

**_-Koenma's Office-_**

I knocked on his door before entering and taking a seat on the only seat there at the moment. Koenma had a stack of papers on his desk, and therefore, to see above them, he had changed into his teenage form. That also meant business.

"Sana," he began. "I've got good news, and bad news. Which one first?"

I shrugged.

"Good news then. Your team of spies you put together has finally found him-" he started again.

"Well its about time! I think I'm going to need to find better spies. Where is he?" I asked quickly.

"He is in Greece," Koenma replied.

"WHAT?" I almost yelled at him, standing up. "Greece? How the hell am I supposed to go there?"

"Bad news now. You will be going to Greece through portals we have supplied. You'll go to Greece on Fridays to Mondays every week. You'll return here, to Spirit World the other days. When you get back here, you'll go to school as usual-" Koenma started.

"Hold on. You're going the toward the wrong direction," I said. "You're little talk here, are you trying to say that I'm going to be living in this... dead place for the time it takes for me to locate, and capture him? What about the Spirit Detectives?"

"They'll live without you. Anyway, I'm sure you'll get the job done quicker this way. The quicker you get the job done, the quicker you return to the team, and see them again," Koenma said.

"I refuse!" I yelled now. "HE is NOT worth of my giving up everything I have right now."

"Sana-" Koenma started.

"What the hell are you trying to do Koenma?" I shouted at him.

Koenma stood up too. "I'm not trying to do anything! I'll give you three days to think about it. Three. Now, go back to your room and tell my Detectives to come here," he shouted back at me, calming down at the last five words.

I stormed out, stomped up the flight of stairs and kicked my door opened, seeing everyone back to their original places, cept they had food. They all stopped eating to look at me, they gave me such weird looks, as if I had transformed into some hideous demon from the uglies part of Demon World.

"Koenma needs to you all," I said.

They didn't budge. Kuwabara's jaw dropped.

"OUT!" I shouted at them, and they all got up and ran out.

I slammed the door shut, locked it, and threw myself onto the bed. My pillow got soaked with tears in matter of instants.

**_-Koenma's Office-_**

"Well! Don'tjust stare at me, take a seat and listen well," Koenma said, clearly still angry. "Judging from your appearances-"

"Yeah, we want a fully detailed explanation Koenma," Yusuke said, angry as well.

"Hmph. Sana, a couple years back, set up a spy team to run errands that she was too busy to do herself. Their current task was to find a demon. His name is unknown, except to Sana and Shiku, and they have not leaked his name out to anyone else. Her spy team has finally located him, in Greece-" Koenma started.

"Who is he? Or... more like, what is so important about him?" Kurama asked.

"Will you people stop interrupting me?! I was just getting to it!" Koenma yelled at them, then quieted down a bit when the stack of papers fell from his desk. "Do you know how Sana and Shiku met? They met on a mission. This demon is Shiku's twin. He had gone missing since Akira joined up with Vincent, in the previous years. I sent Sana on a mission to gather more information about him, as I thought he was the demon killing humans in Spain. It turned out wrong, but Shiku was also there, trying to find her twin. That's how they met."

"And why the hell is he important?" Hiei growled.

"Because, without him, Shiku cannot return to her family in Demon World. Not that her family exists anymore, its only Shiku and her twin now. Anyway, ask Shiku if you really want to know more information. But, as I was saying. He is in Greece right now, and Shiku probably already left for Greece to start ahead of Sana. Sana though, she needs to go as well, since it was the first mission she ever forced me to let her go on when they found him," Koenma continued. "Of course, this means that, for the time it takes to do her job, she is off this team. She will be living here on the days she is here. She will go to Greece from Friday to Monday each week, and the other days she'll be here, or at school. Any other free time, she has to spend doing her other jobs. I was nice and let them slide, but as you can see, paper work has been growing and I need her skills to train some new people."

"So that means that we won't see her?" Yusuke asked. "Except at school? But even then, it'll only be Kuwabara and I who will see her."

"You can see her when she has nothing else to do in her room here," Koenma said.

"What if she refuses?" Hiei asked.

"She won't. But I've given her three days," Koenma said.

**_-Three days later-_**

The boys still had not seen or spoke to me. I had kept myself locked up in my room, denying all entry. Finally, on the third day, I cleaned myself off and went out. All four of them were leaning against the wall, Yusuke dozing off.

After Hiei knocked Yusuke awake, we headed down into Koenma's office. He waited patiently, still in his teenage form, and asked, "Sana?"

"Yeah yeah. I going," I said.

"What?" Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara asked, shocked.

"Well then, you leave tomorrow morning, which is Friday. You'll be back here Monday night. You can do whatever you want today," Koenma said, and we left.

"Are you sure Sana?" Kurama asked.

I sighed, " I don't have a choice. But hey, it can't take that long, Greece isn't that big."

We spent the day just walking around and a portion of it playing cards. We didn't talk about the future, we didn't talk about the past. We just talked as if nothing had ever happened. But night fell quickly, and Koenma ordered everyone to return to the Human World, except me. They reluctantly left, after we all said goodbye.

That night, I didn't sleep at all. I just sat at my desk, staring at the wall when the door opened and Hiei walked in. I didn't look at him, but when I felt his hand touch the string around my neck, I grabbed it as a reflex. But it wasn't my pendant's string, it was a different necklace.

"I want that back," he said, and left.

I looked down, and next to my pendant was his necklace, the crystal, the tear his mother had shed when he was born. Hina. My eyes went to the picture frame that was on my desk, a picture of everyone there, Hina, my dad, me and Hiei back in the old days. And next to it, a picture of the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei, and me. A tear fell onto Hiei's crystal.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**THE END!  
What? You say? WHAT? Well, its called sequels for a reason.  
It can't end like that. I know.  
So, here's the deal, the little happy note from the semi-sad ending. I will send out a PM to everyone who has favorited or "alerted" this story when the sequel comes out. You can choose to read it then. The PM will have the link that will take you directly to the first chapter of the sequel. Look for it sometime next month. Of course, check my profile page thing, I update pretty frequently, and I will tell everyone when the sequel comes out. Questions, just PM me, yup.  
THANKS FOR READING!!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!! ARIGATOOO!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own all original characters!**


End file.
